


Daan Pabalik Sa'yo

by soofucated



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Choir member!Kyungsoo, Hindot si Baekhyun, Internalized Homophobia, Junmyeon's Hydroflasksksksks, Light Angst, M/M, Past Lovers!Kaisoo, Sakristan!Jongin
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:14:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 16,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23627527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soofucated/pseuds/soofucated
Summary: Sakristan si Jongin sa simbahan kung saan isa namang Choir member si Kyungsoo. Chaos ensues.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> sorry sa typographical and grammatical errors! <3 first ever published fic ko to kasi sa rpw talaga ako nagu-upload ng mga gawa ko. pls bare with my kakornihan sfjhsdjfhf

"Jongin, ikaw ang naatasan ni Father na mag-lead ng dance number natin sa 'Hataw Para Kay San Jose'" Seryosong ika ni Junmyeon.

Dumagundong sa buong meeting room ang paghagalpak ng tawa ni Kyungsoo sa narinig. Oo, hagalpak talaga. Putangina nakakahiya talaga 'tong baklang 'to. Napa-facepalm nalang ang matalik nitong kaibigan na si Baekhyun nang mapatingin ang fellow choir members nila pati na rin ang mga sakristan na kasama nila sakanila.

"Kuya? Seryoso ba si Father dyan? Eh parehas na kaliwa kaya ang paa niyang si Jongin!" ika ni Kyungsoo na tumatawa pa rin, may hawak sa tyan effect pa.

"Kyungsoo, hindi ito oras ng biruan. Sa Friday na natin ipepresent 'to oh! Saka isa pa, mukhang di mo pa nakikita sumayaw si Jongin ah. Magaling kaya 'to!" Tanggol ni Junmyeon sa binata.

"Pabayaan mo na si Soo, Kuya Myeon. Tinotopak nanaman 'to hehe. Ako na bahala sakanya." Baekhyun flashed his brightest smile at the elder. Inakbayan niya si Kyungsoo at kinurot ang balikat nito. "Kyungsoo, mabuti pa manahimik ka na dyan. 

Pasalamat ka hindi masyado mapagpatol si Jongin. Nasa meeting tayo, Soo. Tigil mo muna yang eksena mo sakanya. Nakakahiya kay Chanyeol beh, tangina pinapahiya mo ako!

***

"Pre, hindi ka ba napipikon dyan kay Kyungsoo? Palagi ka nalang inaalaska niyan." Bulong ni Taemin kay Jongin na nakikinig kay Junmyeon habang dinidiscuss ang flow ng program ng Pista ng parokya nila.

Napatingin si Jongin sakanya.

"Naiinis din ako, syempre." Mahinang sabi ng binata.

"Bakit hindi mo pinapatulan?"

"Simple lang. Ayoko ng gulo at ayokong bumaba sa level niya." Nakangiting ika ni Jongin saka muling tinuon ang atensyon kay Junmyeon na ngayon ay ina-announce kung ano-ano ang pagkaing nakatoka sakanila for Potluck sa Piyestang magaganap.


	2. Samahan pa kita

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is why I had to write this AU in Taglish. Because the plot, the culture and the behavior of the characters are very Filipino-like. RIP ‘nang’ at ‘ng’ and grammar. Nangangapa pa ako pagsulat ng AU in Filipino language. Sorry for my bad humor too ;-;

“Kyungsoo, ano na naman ba ‘to?” Mahinang ika ni Jongin,habang hawak ang empty bottle of Mountain Dew at humarap kay Kyungsoo.

“Oh? Bakit sa akin mo tinatanong? Sa sariling bag mo nakuha yan diba?” Kyungsoo exclaimed, a playful smile drawn on his face. He then turned his attention back to Baekhyun na napapa-facepalm nalang. 

Good Lord, eto nanaman po sila.

Hinigit ni Jongin ang braso ni Kyungsoo na naging sanhi na mapatingin ulit sakanya ang binata.

“Ano ba kasi ‘yon, Jongin?” ingit ni Kyungsoo na mukhang naiinis na. one of Baekhyun’s eyebrows arched up in amusement. Wow? At ‘tong si Kyungsoo pa talaga ang may ganang mag-astang naiinis ha? Baekhyun couldn’t bring himself to stop the two from bickering because they were too entertaining to watch. Wala pa naman si Kuya Junmyeon, eh. He thought.

“Come on, Kyungsoo. You and I and everyone in this room know na ikaw lang pwedeng maglagay nito sa bag ko. I know hindi ako ang naglagay nito. Now, kung hindi ako, sino pa ba?” Nakakunot-noong tanong ni Jongin.

“Ano ‘yon, Jongin? Kaunting misfortune sa buhay mo, sa akin mo kaagad ipipinpoint yung sisi? Pwede namang sila Taemin, sila Chanyeol o kaya si ano… Si Baekhyun!”

Puta, nadamay pa si Baekhyun sa katarantaduhan ng bff. Nanlaki ang mata ni Baekhyun sa narinig, “Hoy! Bakit ako nasali dyan?” he raised both of his hands, as if surrendering, “I swear, Jongin. Wala akong kinalaman dyan.”

Sasagot pa sana si Jongin pero napatigil siya nang makita nilang papasok na si Kuya Junmyeon sa practice room/meeting room nila. Pumiglas si Kyungsoo sa pagkakahawak ni Jongin at umupo na sa tabi ni Baekhyun.

Meet Kuya Junmyeon, ang butihing leader at ang kuya ng San Jose De Cubao Serenata. Super talented, magaling mag-reach ng high notes, di nga lang ganun ka-pro sa pag-reach ng high shelves. Sa sobrang talented at sa sobrang kabaitan ni Kuya Junmyeon, siya na din ang inatasan ng mga higher ups na maging head ng St. Joseph Altar Servers. Oo, Altar Servers as in yung mga kalalakihang kasama nila Kyungsoo ngayon. A.K.A sina Jongin, Minho, Shindong, Taemin, Sehun, Lucas at Mark. Siya ang head ng dalawang grupo, kung kaya naman napagdesisyunan na niyang pagsamahin na lang sila sa tuwing may practice at meeting ang mga ito to “save time and electricity”.

Pero sa lahat ng desisyon na ginawa ni kuya Myeon, ito ata yung pinakamalaking pagkakamali na ginawa niya.

Nakangunot ang noo ni Kuya Myeon na binabasa ang planner nito at kumuha ng isang monoblock at umupo roon. Hawak niya rin ang white Hydroflask water bottle niya because why not? Anak mayaman ang binata. Wala, flex niya lang while drinking his purified water fresh from the Parish office.

“Guys, we have a lot to discuss for today. Nalalapit na ang Advent season kung kaya naman magiging busy ang both teams natin because of simbang gabi. Anyone who’ll have a conflict with their schedules, magsabi na kaagad para alam ko kung sino ang available for each night. Sa mga Altar Servers, we need at least four people because we have two masses each day. Sa choir, I will probably need twelve para six kayo per mass.”

Nang matapos nilang pag-usapan kung sino ang mga pwede at hindi pwedeng mag-serve sa simbang gabi, sinimulan nang isulat ni Junmyeon sa whiteboard kung sino-sino ang magkakasama sa bawat mass.

“Kyungsoo! Magkasama tayo sa mass! Excited na ako kumain ng bibingka at puto bumbong with you!” Baekhyun exclaimed, hugging his bestfriend. “Kasama rin pala natin sila Kuya Minseok, Jongdae at Wendy! Hala buti ka-close ko lahat ng nakasama natin.” Ika niya na nagsasparkle pa ang mga mata.

“May isa kang hindi nabanggit.” Mahinang sabi ni Kyungsoo. “Si Chanyeol.” Tuloy nito, nakasimangot.

Hineadlock ni Baekhyun si Kyungsoo at ngumiti nang pilit, nakangiti sa mga kasama nila na napapatingin sakanila. “Alam mo, ikaw. Puta ka talaga eh noh. Alam ko naman yun. Hindi mo na kailangan i-mudmod sa pagmumukha kong hindi ko ka-close si Chanyeol. Oo na, ako na hindi makalapit sakanya. Nakakainis, bakit ba kasi ang perfect niya?” eksaheradong sabi ni Baekhyun.

“Oo, never ever confess to someone na wala ka namang kasiguraduhang interesado ba siya sayo. Or you’ll end up getting hurt, Baekhyun.” Tumingin siya kay Baekhyun, all of a sudden naging seryoso ang atmosphere between them. “At ayokong masaktan ka, Baek.”

Tumawa ng malakas si Baekhyun na naging sanhi na makuha nila ang atensyon ng mga kasamahan nila. He showed a peace sign to all of them, which was effective since bumalik sila sa kanya-kanya nilang mga ginagawa. He wrapped his hands around Kyungsoo’s waist and frowned. “Bakit biglang ang seryoso mo? Uy,Soo. Wag mong sabihing nafafall ka na sakin!” He gasped, making a cross sign in front of his chest. “Soo, alam mo namang cannot be borrow one tayo diba? Two bottoms won’t make a top. Alam mo ya- ow!” Angal niya nang maramdaman niyang binatukan siya ni Kyungsoo.

“Siraulo, manalamin ka muna bago ka mag-assume, Baek.” He rolled his eyes at the elder and stood up. “Kasama natin si Jongin at Taemin sa magseserve. Brb, Baek. Maninira lang ako ng araw.” And again, all of a sudden, bumalik si Kyungsoo sa pagiging alaskador niya. 

“Jongin, my friend! Balita ko magkasama tayong magseserve ah! Alam na alam na talaga ni Kuya Myeon kung paano ako papasayahin eh.” Hiyaw nito sa binatang may hawak ng gitara. Mukhang gitara yon ni Chanyeol at kasalukuyan itong nagpapaturo ng basic chords.

Napa-ismid nalang si Baekhyun sa inakto ng bff niya. “Pakatarantado, ano ba nangyayari sa isang yon? Pabago-bago ng mood.” He heaved a sigh and turned his attention to Yerim na inaalok siya ng Piyaya from Bongbong’s. Who is he to turn the offer down?

Jongin looked up at Kyungsoo at nangasim ang mukha nito. Eto nanaman po siya. Lord, bigyan niyo pa ako ng sandamukal na pasensya. Parang awa niyo na. Ika ni Jongin at the back of his mind. “Ano nanaman ba, Kyungsoo?”

“Marunong ka na mag-gitara? Turuan mo naman ako.” Nakangising tanong ni Kyungsoo.

“Kita mong nagpapaturo palang ako, diba?” Ibinalik ni Jongin ng tingin niya sa gitara.

“Uy, Chanyeol. Napansin ko nga, marunong ka sa halos lahat ng instruments, ano? Grabe, sana all. Hanga nga ako sayo kapag nagso-solo ka tuwing Communion eh.” Kyungsoo eyed at Baekhyun who was now looking at their direction habang nginangatab ang Piyaya ni Yerim. Patay gutom talaga. Baek glared at their direction at inambahan siya ng suntok. Buti nalang nakatalikod si Chanyeol sa kanya.

Speaking of Chanyeol, the permed-hair guy blushed at Kyungsoo’s comments. Cute naman. But Kyungsoo was not into softies. At all. That’s more like Baekhyun’s type sa mga guys.

“Uhm, thank you hehe. Since bata pa kasi ako nag-aaral ng iba’t ibang instruments. Pero marami pa rin naman akong hindi alam tugtugin. Like ukulele. I don’t think I’ll ever learn how to play that thing. Frustrating because-“

“Yeah, I know. You’re a big guy tapos ang liit ng ukulele.” Itinuloy ni Kyungsoo ang gusting sabihin ni Chanyeol since mukhang naiilang ito. “I guess you can’t really have it all. Pero, okay lang yun. Magaling ka naman eh.” Kyungsoo gave him a thumbs up. Kailangan niyang i-close ‘to para naman medyo mawala din hiya ni Baekhyun dito. Because if naging part si Chanyeol sa circle of friends nila, Baekhyun won’t have a hard time befriending the guy. He’s not being an asshole for having an ulterior motive though, he finds Chanyeol interesting din naman.

“Thank you…” Ngiti ni Chanyeol. Labas pa dimples. Tangina, Byun Baekhyun. Ano bang kinakatakot mo sa taong ‘to? Mukha naman siyang harmless. Bobo talaga ng bff niya minsan.

“Oy, Chanyeol. Turo mo sakin, paano nga ulit yung E minor? Nakalimutan ko kaagad!” Jongin exclaimed, medyo irritable (?) habang kinakamot niya ang likod ng tenga niya.

“Wow ha, sa lahat ng nagpapaturo, ikaw yung kilala kong pinakawalang modo. Libre ka na nga lang tinuturuan dyan. Nananalaytay na ba talaga sa dugo mo yung pagiging mannerless, Kim Jongin?” Kyungsoo commented, placing his hands on his waist.

“Sinong mannerless? Sino ba ‘tong nang-iistorbo eh kami ‘tong may pinagkakaabalahan dito. Umalis ka na nga dito! Baka akala mo nakalimutan ko na yung ginawa mo kanina sa bag ko ah!” Jongin shoo-ed him away. Nakakunot ang noo.

Well, that’s new. For the first time in the span of their frienemy relationship, ngayon lang nagpakita si Jongin ng pagkapikon. As in ngayon lang. Shox, nagiging effective na ba si Kyungsoo? WIG. 

At dahil nga half-kupal half-human siyang pinanganak ni Mama Do, instead of leaving the both of them in peace like what Jongin demanded him to do, inurong niya pa ang monoblock na kinauupuan niya palapit lalo kila Chanyeol at Jongin.

“Hindi ko naman nakalimutan eh! Hayaan mo next time, bato at dahon naman ilalagay ko para eco-friendly. #NoToPlastik.” Kyungsoo grinned.

“Subukan mo lang, isusumbong talaga kita kay Kuya Myeon pag ginawa mo yon.” 

“Sure, samahan pa kita.” Nilabas ni Kyungsoo ang dila niya na parang bata para mas lalo pang asarin ang binata.


	3. Alamat ng nanunuyong labi ni Kyungsoo Doh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> uhaw si Kyungsoo. That's it, that's the summary :')

“Guys! We have a major problem.” Junmyeon stated habang may binabasa sa kakapurchase niya lang na iPhone 11. Oh diba, tsk. Rich kid talaga. Sana all. Napasapo nalang siya sa ulo niya at nagbuntong-hininga. “Bakit kasi ngayon lang nagsabi ‘tong singer na ‘to na hindi siya makakapunta sa kasal ni ate?” 

“Uy Kuya. Relax ka lang, ano po ba nangyari?” seryosong tanong ng bida nating si Kyungsoo. Wow, for the first time, hindi siya masyadong gago ngayon.

“How can I relax if kasal ni Ate ang naka-risk dito!” 

“Kuya, chill ka muna please. Baka may matulong kami.” Humatak ng isang monoblock si Jongdae. Kumuha siya ng tubig na sealed pa galling sa hawak niyang paper bag ng 7-11. Inabot niya kay Kuya Myeon ito. “Uminom ka muna oh.”

Walang pag-aalinlangang kinuha ito ni Junmyeon sa kanya at nilagok lahat ito. Oh diba, di manlang tinirhan si Jongdae. “Thank you.”

“Tungkol ba sa kasal ni Ate Taeyeon yan? Diba kami ang nakatokang magseserve? Bukas na yan ah?” Tanong ni Baekhyun sa binata na medyo kumakalma na. May pagka-strikto kasi minsan si Kuya Myeon. Minsan kaunting inconviniences lang nagpapanic agad. O kaya naman kapag hindi umaayon sa plano niya ang mga bagay-bagay, nagfefreakout kaagad siya. Yun lang ata ang flaw niya?

Tumango si Junmyeon bilang sagot sa tanong ni Baekhyun. “Nagtext yung supposed singer sa kasal ni Ate. Si Tiffany Hwang. Pero biglang nagtext saakin si Tiffany at sinabi niyang she can’t attend Ate’s wedding because she needs to fly to UK for a photo shoot sa isang magazine. I was pissed kasi we booked her that day para kumanta and she agreed on it. Bakit naman siya magcacancel bigla-“

“and last minute pa at that.” Kyungsoo continued. Problema nga ito. Ate Taeyeon’s wedding will be attended by a lot of VIP guests (Politicians, business tycoons, you name it) since unica hija lang naman siya ng pamilya nila Junmyeon na malakas din ang impluwensya. Plus, mahal na mahal ni Junmyeon ang Ate niya kung kaya naman ganto na lamang siya ka-affected.

“We can’t just book another singer when the wedding’s in more or less 12 hours na lang.” Junmyeon sighed.

Taemin raised his hand. Oo nga pala, nakalimutan na nilang nagmemeeting pa pala sila with the Altar Servers as well. “Kuya, suggestion ko lang sana. What if kumuha ka nalang sa isa sa mga choir na pwedeng solo na kumanta that day? Ushers lang naman sila ng araw na ‘yun, right?”

And all of a sudden, nagningning ang mga mata ni Junmyeon sa narinig. “You’re right. Oo. Anyone? Sinong willing akong tulungan dito? Don’t worry, you’ll be paid kasi hired ka for that day as a wedding singer, not just a choir member.”

“Si Soo na lang, Kuya.” Ika ni Baekhyun.

Nanlaki naman ang mata ni Kyungsoo sa narinig. “Puta, ako agad?” nagulat siya nang sitsitan siya ni Junmyeon dahil sa pagmumura niya. 

“Kyungsoo ang bibig. I-lugar mo. Nasa church premises pa din tayo.” Sita sakanya na naging sanhi naman ng pagtawa ni Chanyeol.

“Pero, Kuya. Si Baekhyun kasi. Desisyones.” Nagpapout na ika ni Kyungsoo.

“Okay, sino pa pwedeng magnominate dyan or mag-volunteer?” Tanong ni Junmyeon.

“Kuya, Si Kyungsoo na lang. Magaling naman siya kumanta eh.” Banat ni Jongin. Dahilan para umagree ang lahat ng tao na nasa meeting/practice room. Isa pa ‘to. Epal lang? 

“Hoy. Choir member ka, choir member ka?” Tanong ni Kyungsoo sakanya.

“Kyungsoo, kahit naman hindi choir member sila Jongin, may karapatan din naman silang mag-suggest kasi diba? Pamilya nga tayo dito eh.” Junmyeon smiled at him. 

Pamilya? Eh nilaglag nga siya ng bff niya pati na rin ng mga kasamahan niya para lang hindi sila ang ma-toka sa pagkanta. Si Kuya Myeon talaga, joker.

“Pero, Kuya. Madaming dadalo sa kasal ni Ate Taeyeon. Alam ko naman sa sarili kong hindi pa ako ganun kagaling para kumanta ako ng solo kaagad sa wedding.” Nag-pout si Kyungsoo. Totoo naman kasi. Although, this “job” is a good chance for him to conquer his stage fright, hindi pa sapat ang confidence niya to go solo. Naks, lakas maka K-idol. Iba pa rin kasi pag kumakanta ka ng may iba kang kasama.

“Kyungsoo, you’ve been here with us for 3 years already. Anong hindi pa ganun kagaling? Na-hasa ka naman na, bff.” Baekhyun stated. Hugging his bestfriend. 

Pagbabayaran mo ‘to, Byun Baekhyun.

In the end, wala na ring nagawa si Kyungsoo. Boto ang lahat na siya ang kakanta para sa wedding ni Ate Taeyeon. 

“It’s okay, Kyungsoo. Isipin mo na lang, you’ll get paid for this. At para na rin kay Kuya Myeon at Ate Taeyeon.” Bulong niya sa sarili niya habang binabasa niya ang lyric book na binigay sakanya ni Junmyeon para bukas.

***

“Shet, Kyungsoo! Hindi mo ‘to kaya! Bobo ka for accepting this! Ang tanga mo, Soo!” ika ni Kyungsoo at may matching pa ng pag-untog ng ulo niya sa pader na tinataguan niya. Unti-unti nang napupuno ang simbahan sapagkat dumadating na ang mga bisita sa kasal ni Ate Taeyeon. Teka, si Mayor ba ‘yon? Puta. Napailing na lang si Kyungsoo na nagsisimula nang mag-hyperventilate. Pinaypayan niya ang sarili niya gamit ang mga kamay niya pero waepek. Amputa! Ngayon pa siya nag-panic! Alam naman niya na madaming very important pips ang aattend sa kasal pero di inexpect ni Kyungsoo na GANITO NGA KARAMI.

Unang hinanap ni Kyungsoo ang bff niyang si Baekhyun pero ni anino nito ay hindi niya ma-sight. Kahit mga close friends niya sa choir or sa altar servers man lang, wala siyang makita ni isa sa kanila. 

“Shet, Byun Baekhyun, nasan ka ba?” bulong ni Kyungsoo, hindi na talaga siya makahinga. Legit!

Nagulat si Kyungsoo nang may humawak sa balikat niya, akala niya nung una ay si Baek na pero nang makita niya ang brown permed hair, saka niya napagtanto na mali pala siya. 

“Kyungsoo? Ayos ka lang ba?” bakas ang pag-aalala sa boses ni Chanyeol.

“Kailangan ko ata munang lumabas ng parish saglit. Kinakabahan ako, Chanyeol. Di ko ata kaya ‘tong tinokang trabaho sakin ni Kuya Myeon.” Nangingilid na luha ni Kyungsoo kasi para siyang na-pako don. Hindi siya makagalaw. Tangina talaga.

“Gusto mo pumunta muna tayo ng 7-11? Magpalamig ka muna don. Hindi pa naman magsastart yung ceremony eh. Halika. Bibilhan kita ng tubig. Ang putla mo.” Chanyeol declared and gently pulled Kyungsoo out of the holding area.

***

Nang i-abot ni Chanyeol kay Kyungsoo ang bottled water sakanya, the latter immediately removed its cap and drank on it as if his life depended on it. Two minutes of silence passed by bago nagsalita si Chanyeol.

“Okay ka na?” 

Kyungsoo nodded and smiled. “Grabe, thank you ah. Di ko talaga alam gagawin ko kanina eh. Usually kasi si Baek ang kasama ko pag nagkakaganito ako and he knows what to do. Siguro hinimatay na ako kanina kung hindi ka dumating.”

Chanyeol smiled. Ayan nanaman ang dimples niya. Parang hihigupin si Kyungsoo sa sobrang lalim nito. “Wala yun. Nagulat ako kasi kitang-kita ko kung gaano kalalim yung paghugot mo ng hininga kanina. Basta, kapag ganyang inaatake ka, wag mong kakalimutang mag-grounding.”

“Paano mo nalaman-“

“I used to experience the same thing back then. Buti nga madalang na lang akong atakihin eh. Don’t worry, Kyungsoo. Malalagpasan mo rin yang panic attacks mo. If ever you need help. Dito lang kami palagi.” He smiled.

Kyungsoo scoffed. “Kayo? Baka ikaw. Nawawala si Baek oh.” Biro ni Kyungsoo.

“Basta, Kyungsoo. Galingan mo mamaya, ha? Galingan natin.” The taller patted his head and laughed. 

Oo nga pala, siya ang inatasan ni Kuya Myeon na mag-play nung piano for Kyungsoo. 

“Kaya natin ‘to.” Kyungsoo raised his fist, as if saying “Fighting!” at inagaw kay Chanyeol ang Wilkins bottled water. Sosyal.

***

This life has twist and turns   
But it’s the sweetest mystery  
When you’re with me

Simula ni Kyungsoo habang hawak ng mahigpit ang mikropono. Tumingin siya kay Baekhyun at nakita niya ang bff na nagbigay ng thumbs up sakanya.

The dark turns to light  
We’ve both come alive tonight  
I’m talking ‘bout forever

Sinundan ng tingin ni Kyungsoo si Taeyeon who looks stunning in her wedding dress by Monique Lhuillier. Iba talaga pamilya nila Kuya Myeon. Hindi alam ni Kyungsoo kung ilang beses nang inemphasize ang kayamanan ng angkan nila Junmyeon sa plot na ito but he’ll never get tired it. Aba, eh hindi lang naman kasi kayamanan ang meron sa kanila. Pati genes walang masabi si Kyungsoo. Sobrang ganda niya habang nakangiti ng genuine sa groom niya. Tawag dyan sana all.

Never gonna let you go  
Giving you my heart and soul   
I’ll be right here with you for life

Biglang napatingin si Kyungsoo kay Jongin na nakatingin sakanya, na kinagulat niya. Umiwas ng tingin ang binata nang ma-realize niyang nakatingin sakanya si Kyungsoo. Yumuko siya at niyapos ang suot nitong robe.

Kyungsoo shrugged and turned his attention back to the bride na ngayon ay nakarating na sa altar. Iniabot ni Papa Kim ang kamay ng bride sa groom ni Ate Taeyeon. At bumalik na sa kinauupuan nito.

Ooh Ooh Baby all I wanna do  
Is spend my every second with you  
So look in my eyes   
I’ll be by your side  
For life

Kyungsoo heaved a deep breath and held his microphone down, eyes tearing up. Part of it was because he’s happy for Ate Taeyeon kasi for the past years nakita niyang ma-broken hearted ito, ma-In love ulit and now here she is. He felt like crying in happiness too because, finally, na-conquer niya na ang stage fright niya. Although wala talaga siya sa stage but singing alone in front of a huge number of people is truly something. 

Kyungsoo looked at Chanyeol who was looking at him, amusement in his eyes. “Galing mo.” He mouthed and gave him two thumbs up.

“Galing mo rin.” The smaller mouthed back, “Thank you.” He continued.

***

“Bff! I’m so proud of you! You finally did it! Ang galing-galing mo kanina! Ikaw na rin kakanta sa kasal ko ha?” Kyungsoo was surprised as soon as Baekhyun run to him and hugged him, kasunod niya ang mga co-choir members niya na cinocongratulate rin siya.

“May atraso ka pa sakin, Baek. Grabeng pressure binigay mo sakin magdamag because of this! I had to stay up all night just to practice all of these songs I needed to sing. May utang kang Twister fries sakin!” Kyungsoo pouted but eventually smiled. “Thank you though. If you did not insist na ako ang kumanta dito, I probably won’t experience this.” 

“Kyungsoo!” Kuya Myeon exclaimed and immediately hugged him. “Thank you sobra! All of the guests were happy with what you’ve shown a while ago. Sobrang thankful din si Ate Taeyeon sayo.”

“Para sa inyo, Kuya. Walang anuman.” 

“Oh ano pa inaantay niyo? Tara na! Naka-ready na ang pagkain sa reception! Kain lang kayo ah? Wag kayong mahihiya kasi wala kayo non. Tara na, Kyungsoo.” The elder called the team and head out. 

“Kyungsoo.” Chanyeol approached him. “Tara na?”

“Uy. Napaghahalataan na kita ah. Ang clingy mo na, crush mo na ako noh?” Tumawa si Kyungsoo na dahilan ng pagka-blush ni Chanyeol.

“Sus, asa ka. Ikaw lang naman ka-close ko dito eh. Tara na sa reception. Alam ko gutom ka na rin.” 

They were about to head out when someone called Kyungsoo.

“Oh ano, Jongin? Elibs ka sakin kanina noh?” pang-aalaska ni Kyungsoo kay Jongin. Wala lang, nasa mood siya eh. Kaya maninira siya ng mood. It just so happens na nandyan si Jongin.

“Bahala ka kung anong gusto mong isipin. Pero ito oh.” May inabot na bottled water sakanya ang binata. “Nanunuyo na yang labi mo. Inumin mo na yan, hindi nga lang malamig yan.”

“Grabe, binili mo pa talaga ako ng tubig? Nakakatouch naman, Nini. Amin ka na kasi, idol mo na ako noh? Tsaka bakit ka nakatingin sa lips ko? Gusto mo ako i-kiss?” Kyungsoo smirked.

“Bahala ka sa buhay mo. Pero nakita ko lang na namimigay ang Parish office ng libreng tubig kaya kumuha na ako. Sumobra yung kuha ko kaya binigay ko nalang sayo. Chanyeol, tara na. Nagugutom na ako.” Aya ni Jongin kay Chanyeol pero hinarangan ni Kyungsoo si Jongin bago pa ito makalapit kay Chanyeol.

“Ayos ka ah! Siya kaya kasama ko! Humanap ka ng iba mong pwedeng kasama! Wala kang friends?” mataray na ika ng binata.

Jongin scoffed. “Iyong-iyo na.” hindi na niya inantay ang reply ni Kyungsoo at umalis na.

The doe-eyed lad looked at the Nature Spring bottled water that Jongin gave him. What’s with people giving him water today? Ganun ba siya ka-mukhang dehydrated?


	4. Love ko 'to

Kyungsoo connected the Bluetooth speaker to his phone and swayed his hips as soon as he heard the intro of his “hoe anthem”. Gotta Go by Chungha. Oh diba? Bongga si bakla. Good morning, world!

This is what he likes kapag nauuna siyang pumasok sa mga kasamahan niya eh. Usually kasi, Kuya Myeon will set the practice room up the night before their rehearsal para kapag nakarating na ang choir members, hindi na hassle. That explains why solo ni Kyungsoo ngayon ang giant Bluetooth speaker. Plus points pa na kulob ang practice room nila kung kaya naman mas feel na feel niyang sumayaw ngayon. Wag na kumontra.

At dahil certified performer si Kyungsoo, hindi lang siya basta sumayaw, sumabay pa siyang kumanta. Chungha is shaking for real.

“Galing ah. Pwede nang pang-tawag ng tanghalan.“ napatigil ang binata nang may marinig siyang pamilyar na tinig sa likuran niya.

Lumingon si Kyungsoo sa pinanggagalingan ng boses at hindi na siya nagulat nang makita si Jongin na nakasandal sa door frame. “Di ka lab ng mama mo? Bakit ka nandito?” he crossed his arms above his chest and tinaas ang isang kilay. Wow, maka-interrogate akala mo sakanya yung simbahan.

“Sira ka ba? Magseserve ako ngayon.” Nilapag ni Jongin ang bag niya sa isang bakanteng la mesa at lumapit kay Kyungsoo. Naka-plain white shirt ito at naka-itim na slacks na pinarteran ng black shoes na halata mong kaka-shine lang ulit.

“Anong ikaw ang magseserve ngayon?”angal ni Kyungsoo. Bwisit na bwisit talaga siya 5ever sa pagmumukha ni Jongin.

“Nakalimutan mo na ba? Kami ni Taemin ang magseserve for the 4AM mass. Teka, ano ba sayo kung ako ang magseserve? Ano bang pake mo?” masungit na ika ni Jongin, kaaga-aga pa kasi kailangan niyang ma-interrogate agad ng ganito? Ka-stress. It’s 2:30 AM and the last thing Jongin wants right now is Kyungsoo’s childish banters.

Simula na kasi ng simbang gabi ngayon. Jongin had to finish a plate until 12AM (architect in transit kasi si borta) kung kaya naman ganto nalang kainit ang ulo niya.

“Wala, naiirita ako sa pagmumukha mo eh.” Kyungsoo blatantly said. He then continued his music na pinause niya because apparently, may umepal sakanya.

“Ikaw pa talaga may ganang magsabi nyan ha? Between us two? Ikaw ang maiirita sa pagmumukha ko?” He sneered. He turned off the Bluetooth speaker (the one Kyungsoo was using) and turned it on again. He basically did it just to disconnect Kyungsoo’s phone from the speaker.

“Amputa, Kim Jongin! Bastusan lang tayo ha?” Kyungsoo exclaimed, showing his ‘Do-you-want-to-catch-these-hands’ look. Puta, apihin na siya ni Jongin, wag lang ang Chungha baby niya. OOPS, NOT TO BE A HET AH.

“Naiirita ako sa music taste mo.” Jongin said without feeling any remorse. He connected his phone sa Bluetooth speaker at sinimulang patugtugin ang W.E.T by Paloma Ford. Lakas ng loob makapagpatugtog ng explicit na kanta. Parang wala sila sa church premises. 

“Doesn’t mean hindi tayo same ng music taste, sasabihan mo na ng trash ang music taste ko!” aambahan na sana ng suntok ni Kyungsoo si Jongin (but as if naman may laban siya sa borta na ‘to), nang marinig niyang may pumasok sa room. 

It was Chanyeol and his pokpok bff Baekhyun. 

Aba, tumatapang ‘to si Baek ah. He threw a knowing look at the brunet. His best friend’s face turned crimson red. Huli ka balbon.

“Soo, uy good morning!” Chanyeol exclaimed, placing his guitar on the same table where Jongin placed his backpack as well. “Jongin.” He nodded at the latter which Jongin acknowledged.

“Good evening din.” He smiled and continued. “Magkasabay kayo pumasok? Next level na ba’to, Yeol?” Naks naman, on nicknames basis na sila ni Chanyeol.

“Siraulo! Nakasalubong ko lang siya dyan sa may entrance. Nagsabay na lang kami since iisa lang naman ang pupuntahan namin. Malisyoso ka, Soo.” Pumeke pa ng tawa si Baekhyun. Wow, galling umacting. Pwede na pang-Hollywood.

“Ano nanaman bang ganap niyo dito? Kaaga-aga nagbabayangan kayo. Hindi ba kayo napapagod sa set-up niyong yan?” Baek wrapped his hands around Kyungsoo’s arms and sighed. Clingy talaga.

“Hindi, at never akong mapapagod!” the doe-eyed lad glared at Jongin who was already busy jamming to his rated 18 songs, not even listening to Kyungsoo.

“Nakakabwisit. Di naman ako na-inform na sila pala ang kasama nating Altar Servers na magseserve ngayon!” Kyungsoo crossed his arms. Napakapetty talaga ng badeng na ‘to. Saksakan ng arte.

“Baliw ka ba? Kasama ka naming nag-meeting non ah? Yun yung time na namimigay si Yerim ng piyaya. Diba sinabi ko sayo yon? Tsaka inasar mo pa nga siya noon na masaya ka kasi magkasama kayong magseserve. Nakalimutan mo kaagad?” 

“Ewan ko, hindi ko maalala. Basta, bwisit pa rin ako.” Gusto sanang sagutin ni Baekhyun si Kyungsoo ng ‘shermulang’ pero masama na masyao ang timpla ng bff niya para palalain pa ito lalo.

“Hay Kyungsoo. Umamin ka na lang kasi na may hidden desire ka lang talaga dyan kay Jongin. Gayahin mo ako! Kinakaibigan ko imbis na inaasar. Ganun dapat, Soo! Hina mo naman eh.” Baek giggled. Kapal ha.

“Wow, nagkasabay lang kayo ng one time Baek. Hindi ibig sabihin non hiningi na niya kamay mo for marriage.” Pambabasag-trip naman ng binata.

Syempre mahina lang silang nag-uusap non since they’re aware naman na kasama lang nila sa [CLOSED] room ang dalawang ~binabackstab~ nila.

“Alam mo, Soo. Hindi ko alam bakit naging ganyan ka bigla when it comes to Jongin. Nagngingitian pa kayo dati, diba? Spill the tea naman.” Nakapout na tanong ni Baek.

“Wala akong sasabihin kasi wala namang tea. Kung ako sayo, simulant na lang natin mag-rehearse kahit wala pa yung iba. Nandito naman na si Yeol para tumugtog nung gitara.” Kyungsoo nonchalantly stated.

*** 

“Shet, ngayon ako tinatamaan ng antok! May klase pa ako ng 8 AM. Sad naman.” He hugged Kyungsoo as they head out of the parish. Unang simbang gabi, done! As usual, may nakita na naman siyang mga squammy na halatang nag-simbang gabi lang para magpacute sa mga sacristan. Nakakaloka talaga mga hets, ka-stress!

“Ako din eh, pero I don’t think it’ll be a good idea. Magkakape na lang siguro ako sa McDo.” Hinawi ni Kyungsoo ang braso ni Baek. 

“Uy sama! Tagal ko nang hinahanap yung pancake nila eh. Tara, Jongin! Oh Chanyeol, Jongdae, Kuya Minseok, Wendy. Sama na kayo ha? Saglit lang na breakfast sa McDo bago tayo mag-part ways!” napa-“eh?” naman si Kyungsoo sa sinabi ni Taemin. Abno din eh. Para naman silang hindi magkikita-kita bukas kung maka-“part ways” ‘to.

“Sige lang ako, wala naman akong pasok ngayon eh. Tsaka wala din namang agahan sa bahay kasi parehong night shift parents ko.” Nakangiting sagot ni Chanyeol.

“Hindi kami pwede eh.” Sabay na sagot ni Jongdae at Minseok. Wow, ang fishy ha.

“Uy, anong meron?” pang-aalaska ni Baekhyun sa dalawa. “Kayo na ‘no?” he asked, poking Jongdae’s waist, grinning.

“Gago! Hindi! Friends lang kami!” Minseok defended. 

“Ang showbiz naman ng sagot! Sige na! Humayo kayo’t magpakarami! Mukhang may date pa kayong dalawa eh!” Wendy shoo-ed them, laughing. 

“Friends nga lang daw sila!” Kyungsoo teased as he talked to Wendy, sarcasm dripping all over his tone. 

Kuya Minseok and Jongdae earned a lot of kantyaws from their church mates first bago sila nakaalis in peace. Naghiwalay na sila ng landas pagdating sa may foot bridge since tatawid sila para makasakay ng papuntang Sta. Lucia. Ang aga namang date. Sana all.

Dumeretso sila ng lakad hanggang sa matumbok nila ang McDo sa may kanto ng Anonas at bumati kay kuyang guard na binati sila ng “Good Morning” sabay pinagbukas ng pinto.

“Wooh! Finally, some fresh aircon air!” Baekhyun exclaimed, earning the group of senior citizens na nagkakape at tila nagmemeeting about god knows what. Or baka hobby lang talaga ng mga retiradong mayayaman yung mag-kape sa McDo ng gantong oras tapos tamang hohol lang with their amigos and amigas? Either way, nakatanggap sila ng mga mapanghusgang tingin galing sa mga matatanda nang dahil kay Baekhyun. 

Sino ba namang matutuwang makarinig nang sigaw nang ganitong oras? Binatukan ni Kyungsoo ng bff niya at dumeretso na to find a seat. They settled for a seat that is good for 6 persons and is located sa bandang dulo and near the CR. Mabilis pa namang ma-tae si Kyungsoo. Para lang safe.

Chanyeol and Kyungsoo was the one who collected their money and asked for their orders since si Chanyeol na ang nag-volunteer na pumunta sa counter. But of course, he had to drag Kyungsoo into this responsibility. Kyungsoo’s fat ass was forced to stand up.

When they finally settled down, their breakfast meals + coffee in front of them, they silently prayed and proceeded on eating their food. Konting kwentuhan about their upcoming events and of course, mawawala ba sa Filipino culture ang Christmas Parties? Of course not. They also talked about their personal life na nagulat nalang si Jongin nang mapunta siya sa hot seat.

“Ikaw, Jongin? Are you seeing someone? Fling? Ka-MU?” Baekhyun asked. Napakachismoso talaga. 

Jongin sneered, “Wala, gago.”

“Ay puta, defensive? Nagtatanong lang ako, na-gago na ako?” Baek placed a hand on his chest, shocked expression drawn on his face.

“Realtalk, pre? Imposible naman. Malakas naman appeal mo ah! Matalino, God-fearing, Family-oriented. Ano pa ba hahanapin nila sayo?” Angal ni Taemin.

“Puring-puri si Jongin ah. Bakit hindi nalang ikaw jumowa?” natatawang giit ni Wendy.

“Hindi kami talo ni Taemin, gagi.” Nakangiting sabi ni Jongin.

“Oo, ano ka ba, Wendy? Hindi naman kasi pumapatol yan si Jongin sa kapwa niya lalaki.” Kyungsoo stated as he smirked. “Ayaw niyang mag-jowa ng lalaki.”

Wendy was confused bakit biglang ganun ang tono ni Kyungsoo. Nakakalito kasi seryoso ba si Kyungsoo right now or it’s one of his ways to provoke Jongin again? Ang gulo.

“Ha? Bakit mo naman nasabi?” tanong ni Baekhyun. Napakamanhid talaga nito. Or si Wendy lang nakakaramdam? 

Ngumisi ang binata. “Jongin is not gay. Never in a million years would he like a person who’s the same sex as him.” He took a sip from his iced coffee.

Hinawakan ni Chanyeol ang wrist ni Kyungsoo to stop Kyungsoo from talking about this any further, kasi nakita niyang iba na rin ang timpla ni Jongin. Nakita niya rin na nagtataka na ang mga kasamahan nila.

“Tigilan mo na, Kyungsoo.” Jongin commanded, sobrang seryoso ng tono nito. Kung kanina grabe na ang tension na nararamdaman ni Chanyeol at Wendy, ngayon mas lumala pa. Sa sobrang awkward, pati si Taemin at Baekhyun na go-with-the-flow type of guys, nakaramdam na ng kakaiba.

“Bakit? Inuulit ko lang naman kung ano yung sinabi mo about a year ago ah? Bakit parang konti nalang manununtok ka na dyan?” itinaas ni Kyungsoo ang isang kilay niya.

“Hindi dapat dito pinag-uusapan yan, Kyungsoo.”

“Well news flash, Kim Jongin. Dito ko gusting pag-usapan. Isn’t it about time na ako naman ang masunod?” parehong hindi nagpapapigil ang dalawa, but afterall, may iba pa rin silang kasama, nasa McDo pa rin sila at kapag lumaki pa ito, baka tuluyan na silang i-reklamo ng grupo ng mga senior citizens na nakaupo malapit sakanila. Someone had to step in.

“Guys, I don’t know what’s up between you two, pero tama na yan. Walang magandang madudulot yan, magkakapikunan lang ka-“ naputol ang sasabihin ni Chanyeol nang magsalita si Jongin. He was glaring at him.

“Hindi ka dapat nakikisali sa usapan ng iba. Lalo na’t hindi ka naman involved in the first place. Hindi ba tinuro ng magulang mo yan sayo?” Jongin sneered. “Ah, masyado nga pala silang busy. Ni hindi ka nga nila mapaglutuan ng breakfast mo man lang diba? Stop meddling with other people’s business. Masyado atang lumalaki ulo mo? It has been only weeks nung naging close kayo ni Kyungsoo. Kung ano ang meron kayo, walang-wala pa sa lalim ng pinagsamahan naming. Know where you should stand, Chanyeol.” Jongin sneered, but he was far from happy at all. 

“Teka lang, Jongin. Sumosobra ka naman na ata masyado.” Naiinis na giit ni Baekhyun. “Kung ano man ang pinagtatalunan niyo ni Kyungsoo, wag mo naman idamay ang ibang tao sa init ng ulo mo!” 

Jongin did not reply after Baekhyun’s comment at sinuot na ang backpack nito. He left them hanging, ang daming katanungan. Confused.

Gaya nang pag-iwan niya kay Kyungsoo, one year ago.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don’t judge Jongin and Kyungsoo muna. Jongin was just a victim of a judgmental society filled with unbeatable norms and stigma. While Kyungsoo was hurt and left with a lot of questions. Show this chap sumn lovin’ hehehehe. Thank u for reading this


	5. Alak at Ikaw

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> np: pare mahal mo raw ako - micheal pangilinan

{Timeline: One year ago}

“Kyungsoo? Aren’t you coming with us?” Kuya Myeon asked nang paalis na sila sa parish. Nginitian siya ni Kyungsoo. 

“Pass muna Kuya. Hihintayin ko pa si Jongin. Di pa ata sila tapos ng meeting.” He said and waved Junmyeon good bye. 

One year ago, hindi pa si Kuya Myeon ang head ng altar servers that time kundi si Kuya Kris. However, Kuya Kris had to fly back to Canada na to continue his studies there. So si Junmyeon ang ipinalit dito.

“Uy sure ka Soo? Sayang oh, sagot ni Kuya ang food natin ngayon. Samgyup na to oh!” Baek tried to insist but Kyungsoo was firm with his decision. 

Ito ang araw na aamin siya kay Jongin sa nararamdaman niya, after all these years na magkaibigan sila at tinatago niya ito sa binata. 

Kumaway si Jongin sakanya nang makalabas siya sa meeting room. Kasabay niya sila Taemin at Sehun na lumabas rito. Nagpaalam muna ang binata sa dalawa saka ito tumakbo palapit kay Kyungsoo.

“Uy, wag ka tumakbo. Siraulo ka. Nasa simbahan pa rin tayo.” Tinuro ni Kyungsoo ang altar at tumawa. “Hindi naman ako aalis nang wala ka.”

“Sorry,” nagkamot ng ulo ang binata. “Naghintay ka ba ng matagal?” tanong ni Jongin.

“Hindi naman. Halos kakatapos lang ng meeting namin at kaaalis lang nila Kuya Myeon. Tara na?” 

“Oo, baka ma-late na tayo.” Sagot ni Jongin at binuhat ang gitara na dala-dala ni Kyungsoo.

Kitams, sinong hindi mafafall sa binatang ‘to? Hindi alam ni Kyungsoo kung nagpapakita na ba ng motibo ang binata o talagang gentleman lang siya. Either way, ma-reject man siya ni Jongin sa gagawin niyang pag-amin ngayon. Tatanggapin ni Kyungsoo iyon ng buong-buo. Masasaktan lang naman siya, makakamove on din. Mabuti nang ma-reject agad kesa mapaasa pa.

The thing is, Kyungsoo got two free tickets from her auntie sa isang gig sa 70’s bistro. As a gift for being a dean’s lister sa nakalipas na sem. The course, accountancy is not a joke, knowing na powerhouse ang pinapasukan niyang university. So yung tita niya na CPA na naging inspiration ni Kyungsoo to study hard, just had to reward him for being a hardworking student. 

“Oh, magkakaroon ng gig ang I Belong To The Zoo near your area, Kyungsoo. Ayain mo na jowa mo para naman makapagrelax kayo. Basta sa bahay ang diretso ha?” she laughed as she handed the tickets to Kyungsoo. 

Sana nga jowa niya na ang kasama niya sa gig na ‘to. Sadly, hindi.

Hindi pa. (hopefully)

“Grabe, ang bait pala ng tita mo noh? Binigyan ka pa talaga ng tickets for being a dean’s lister.” Jongin started.

“Oo nga eh. Sa totoo lang, idol ko talaga yun si tita. Not because galante siya or what. I can feel kasi na concerned siya sa mga pamangkin siya. Some titas talaga kasi usually, sila pa ang sisira sayo diba? Ibang-iba yun si tita eh. Dagdag mo pa na inspiration ko siya to become a CPA balang araw. Kaya sobrang idol ko yun. Sobrang bait at sobrang cool niya kasi.” Kyungsoo smiled.

“Sus, eh mabait ka rin naman eh. Kita mo nga, sa dinami-dami ng kaibigan mo, sa university, sa church or sa org mates mo. Ako pa talaga ang inaya mo.” 

Eh kasi nga mahal kita, Jongin. Bulong ni Kyungsoo sa isip niya. Ang landi lang talaga. “Alam ko kasi na favorite band mo ang I Belong to the Zoo.”

“De bale, babawi ako sayo. Sa susunod na makakita ako ng K-pop Convention, bibili agad ako ng tickets tapos isasama kita.” The tan-male smiled at inakbayan si Kyungsoo.

Tinulak niya ito palayo. Pakipot pa ha? “Sus, wag nga ako, Jongin. Alam ko namang ayaw mo sa K-pop. Wag mo na ako plastikin.” Biro nito.

*** 

Nagsisimula nang kumagat ang dilim, which means the gig is about to start. Buti na lang at medyo maaga sila Kyungsoo dumating kung kaya naman nakakuha sila ng magandang seat. Sobrang ganda ng ambiance. The dim lights and the chill rnb music in the bar are perfect. Hindi masyadong wild, hindi rin boring. 

Umorder sila ng isang bote ng Smirnoff Mule at isang Red Horse that Jongin willingly payed for. They won’t choose something hard sa drinks nila because they still had to go home after all. Laging binibilin ng magulang ni Kyungsoo everytime na aalis siya to have a chillnuman with his friends, “Palaging magtitira ng pang-uwi.” which refers sa sober level nito. So they did.

Tinitignan ni Kyungsoo si Jongin with a disgusted look on his face. “Gross.” Ika niya habang umiinom si Jongin ng Red Horse niya. 

“Anong gross? Masarap kaya to. Why don’t you give it a try?” alok ng binata sakanya.

“No thanks. I don’t drink Red Horse. Yikes.” He teased. “Pangtatay.”

“Anong tawag mo sa empi?” Jongin laughed.

Nagsimula nang ma-hype ang crowd ng magpakita na ang banda sa stage. Nagsasway ang mga kamay ng mga tao na nasa loob ng bar habang kumakanta ang banda. Kitang-kita ni Kyungsoo kung gaano ka-saya si Jongin. Dim lights, I Belong to the Zoo’s “Patawad, Paalam” playing in the background, rum and Jongin. Napakaperfect lang. Sana hindi na matapos ang gabing ‘to.

“Sa mga taong minahal natin ng sobra, pero hindi tayo nagawang ipaglaban. Makakalimutan din naming kayo!” hiyaw ng bokalista at sinimulan na ang kanta.

Sinimulan nilang itugtog ang kanta nilang “Sana”. 

Alcoholic beverages, Kim Jongin at I Belong to the Zoo sa malamig na panahon.

Wala na atang ibang mahihiling si Kyungsoo.

***

Nang makababa sila ng jeep, pumasok sila sa village na tinitirhan ni Kyungsoo. “Masyado nang malalim ang gabi, ihahatid na kita.” Ika nga ni Jongin.

“Uy, ang tahimik mo naman ata, Soo.” Jongin wrapped his arms around Kyungsoo who was literally hugging himself. Hindi alam ni Kyungsoo pero biglang nalula si Kyungsoo. Biglang umurong ang dila niya na kanina lamang ay sabik na sabik nang ipahayag sa kaharap niyang binata ang nararamdaman ng puso niya. Puta, Kyungsoo? Bakit nabahag bigla yang buntot mo?

“Maginaw lang.” he forced a smile as he looked at the taller man beside him. Jongin was already taking off his hoodie jacket. Pagtapos niya ay ipinatong niya ito sa balikat ni Kyungsoo. 

Buti na lang at sa exclusive village nakatira sila Kyungsoo, kung kaya naman wala ng tao sa streets, walang mga pakelamerang chismosa na pwedeng magsumbong kay Mama Do at Papa Do ng kalandiang ginagawa ng anak nila.

“Sure ka? Hindi ako sanay, kanina lang ang daldal mo sa bar. Masyado ka ata naging affected sa mga kanta nung banda.” Tumawa si Jongin ng mahina.

Oh Lord. May favorites ka talaga minsan, ano?

“Sira, hindi.” Ngumiti lang siya at nang makarating na sila sa gate ng mga Do, humakbang si Kyungsoo palapit sa gate nila. Tinanggal niya ang hoodie ni Jongin sa balikat niya at akmang ibabalik niya ito sa binata pero pinigilan siya nito.

“Next Sunday mo nalang ibalik yan.” Jongin gently pushed Kyungsoo’s hand that was about to give the jacket back.

For some reason, Kyungsoo did not argue anymore. Maybe because he was too preoccupied to worry about the damn jacket. He started,

“May gusto sana akong sabihin sayo, Jongin.”

“I have to tell you something, Soo.”

Sabay nilang sabi. Shet. Dahil dito, tila magic na nawala bigla ang kaba ni Kyungsoo.

“Ano yun, Soo?” naiintrigang tanong ng binata sa kanya.

“Wala, wag mo na pala isipin yon. Ampota, Jongin. Tinamad na tuloy ako.” Umirap pa ang bakla kunwari, para raw effective.

At dahil alam ni Jongin na matigas ang ulo ni Kyungsoo. He did not push it anymore. Saka nalang niya siguro kakausapin si Kyungsoo about roon, kailangan niyang masabi ‘to ngayon.

“Go out on a date with me.” Jongin said, walang pag-aalinlangan.

Nanlaki ang mata ni Kyungsoo sa sinabi ng binata. “Putragis, Jongin.” Yun na lamang ang nasabi niya.

Jongin’s expression became sad after that. “Sorry, did I make you uncomfortable? I won’t force you if you don’t want to. Sorry-“

Kyungsoo tiptoed to kiss Jongin full on the lips. He heard Jongin whimper due to shock but he later on felt the man’s firm grip on his waist. Jongin kissed back. Kyungsoo deepened the kiss. Sa sobrang lalim ng halik nila, napaungol ang maliit na binata. Pucha, nasal abas lang siya ng bahay nila at hindi malabong nandyan lang sa loo bang parents niya.

Tinulak niya ng marahan si Jongin at ngumiti. “Paano kung ayoko?”

“Then that would be sad.” Nagpout si Jongin na naging sanhi ng pagtawa ni Kyungsoo.

“Siraulo, minomol kita sa labas ng bahay namin, knowing na pareho tayong church members. Knowing na ang laki ng chance na lumabas ang nanay ko sa gate na nasa likod ko, tapos tingin mo hindi kita jojowain? Hindi ako matalino, Jongin. Pero wala pa ako sa ganung level ng kabobohan.”

“Bobo raw. Dean’s lister ka nga eh.” Jongin hugged Kyungsoo. 

“So tayo na?” Kyungsoo asked, sniffing the taller’s manly with a citrus twist scent. 

“Ikaw ang una kong tinanong diba? Ikaw ba?” 

“Punyeta, Jongin. Ang daming pasakalye. Oo na!” Kyungsoo squealed nang maramdaman niya uli ang labi ni Jongin sakanya. 

Sana nga talaga hindi na matapos ang gabing ‘to.


	6. Isang linggong pag-ibig

{Timeline: One year ago}

“Jongin, nasaan ka na? Kanina pa ako naghihintay dito sa 7-11! Ano? Tutuloy pa ba tayo?” angal ni Kyungsoo over the phone. Paano ba naman kasi. First date nilang mag-nobyo, late kaagad si Jongin. Nakakatuwa ‘yon ha?

“Sorry, Soo. May tinapos akong plate kagabi. Napasarap ako ng tulog kasi 2AM na ako nakahiga ng kama.” Tila inaantok pa na ika ni Jongin.

“Wag mo na ipilit kung hindi talaga kaya ng katawan mo, Jongin. Uuwi na lang ako.” Kyungsoo stood up sa kinauupuan niya sa 7-11 and pick up his litter (isang bote ng soya milk at isang grilled cheese sandwich) and walked to the trash bin. He went out of the store and sighed. Ayaw niyang maging petty pero nakakatampo kasi. Gets naman ni Kyungsoo na isang future architect ang nobyo niya, pero wala. Tao lang din naman siya. Sensitive at petty.

“Kyungsoo… Are we seriously going to fight over this? Masyado pang maaga, Soo.” Narinig niyang nagbuntong-hininga ang binata sa kabilang linya.

“Oo na. Alam ko naman, sorry ha? Isang oras kasi akong naghihintay dito. Ikaw pa man din ang nagsabi na dapat 9AM sharp tayo magkikita dito.” Hindi mapigilang mapakagat si Kyungsoo ng labi niya nang maalala niya kung paano siya sabihan ni jongin. ‘Masyado pang maaga’? For what For Kyungsoo’s bullshit?

“Soo… Sorry na…” Jongin’s bedroom voice earraped Kyungsoo’s ears. Kung hindi lang siguro nagtatampo si Kyungsoo, nangisay na siya sa kung gaano ka-gwapo ng boses ni Jongin ngayon over the phone. 

“Oks lang. Uuwi na ako. Ibababa ko na ‘to kasi hindi ako naka-unli call.” Kyungsoo was about to remove his earphones when he heard Jongin’s pleads again. 

“Soo… Sorry na talaga… Babawi ako… Gusto mo bang pumunta dito sa bahay? Maulan ngayon… May dala ka bang payong o jacket man lang dyan? Dito ka muna sa bahay atsaka tayo sabay na pumunta ng mall…” 

Kinagat muli ni Kyungsoo ang labi niya sa request ni Jongin. Is Jongin seriously inviting him to his house? Ang tempting… 

NO, KYUNGSOO. YOU’RE SUPPOSED TO BE STRONG.

***

Pinindot ni Kyungsoo ang doorbell ng mga Kim. Their house was not hard to navigate since along Maginhawa street lang naman bahay ni Jongin. He gulped. Puta, alam ni Kyungsoo na wala ang magulang ng nobyo niya dyan sa loob. Kung kaya’t bakit naman siya kinakabahan?

Oo, bumigay si Kyungsoo sa hiling ni Jongin. Karupokan, ano po?

Narinig niyang bumukas ang sliding door (?) nila at ang hinihingal na boses ni Jongin “Soo, ikaw na ba yan? Wait lang.” 

Nang bumukas ang gate, nagulat si Kyungsoo sa tumambad sa kanya. 

Isang nakatapis na Kim Jongin lang naman.

Mahabaging Maria, hindi pa po ready si Kyungsoo sa mature roles.

Natawa naman si Kyungsoo when he finally got the full glimpse of his boyfriend. May bula-bula pa ang ulo nito. Mukhang naliligo na ang nobyo niya nang mag-doorbell siya. “Hindi mo naman kailangan magmadali, sana tinext mo nalang sana ako na maliligo ka na, makakapaghintay naman ako.” Oh diba? Parang kanina lang nagtatampo ang bakla kasi naghintay siya sa borta niyang jowa sa 7-11 ng isang oras, tapos ngayong nakakita lang ng abs okay na agad siya?

Ewan ko sayo, Kyungsoo.

“Eh kasi iniisip ko baka magalit ka kasi naghihintay ka sa labas ng gate naming ng matagal. Mabilis lang dapat ako maliligo kasi on the way ka palang naman. Tapos nagulat ako kung kelan nagshashampoo na ako biglang nagdoorbell ka…” nagpout si Jongin.

“Okay na sakin yon. Basta wag mo na lang uulitin. Okay lang namang mala-late ka pa-minsan minsan basta nagsasabi ka. Para hindi ako nagmumukhang tanga na hindi alam kung may hinihintay pa ba ako o wala.”

“Sorry na, Soo ha? ‘Lika nga dito.” Nanlaki ang mata ni Kyungsoo nang yakapin siya ni Jongin. Puta, Lord. Ginagawa niyo talagang makasalanan si Kyungsoo, noh? Naramdaman niya ang matigas na dibdib ng nobyo sa pisngi niya. 

Jusko po, patawarin niyo po si Kyungsoo sa mga sala niya.

***

The movie they watched has finished. As the ending credits show on the screen, of course. Mawawala ba ang momol sa bawat sine dates? With the likes of Do Kyungsoo and Kim Jongin? Syempre hindi.  
Tumawa si Kyungsoo nang pisilin ni Jongin ang ilong niya na namumula kakaiyak niya kanina dahil sa movie na pinanood niya. Nasa CR sila ngayon dahil najijingle si Jongin at si Kyungsoo naman ay gustong ayusin lang ang sarili para naman mukha siyang tao. Oh, huwag kayo greenminded.

Buti na lang at walang tao sa CR kung kaya naman malayang nakachansing si Jongin kay Kyungsoo.

“Anong gusto mong dinner?” Jongin smiled. “Pizza?” He asked as he cupped Kyungsoo’s face.

Kyungsoo grinned and nodded na parang bata. “Pizza Hut.”

***

Nang mabigay na nila ang order sa waitress, nagpout si Kyungsoo kay Jongin.

“Ano pong gusto?” tanong ng nobyo niya.

“Dito ka sa tabi ko, please.” Tinapik pa niya ang espasyo sa tabi niya. Sa couch type of seat kasi sila nakaupo. 

Tumawa si Jongin.

Narinig ni Kyungsoo ang grupo ng mga titas of manila na nagbubulungan. 

Halata naman na sila ang pinag-uusapan.

Dahil brat si Kyungsoo mas lalo pa niyang pinarinig sa mga babaeng nasa tabi nila. “Eh, Jongin. Dito ka. Need ko ng hug.” Ika pa niya.

“Ano ba ‘yan? Ang dami mo masyadong pamintang nilagay sa lasagna ko!” parinig ng isa sa mga babae. Humaagikhik naman ang dalawa pa niyang kasama. 

Tila binuhusan naman ng malamig na tubig si Jongin sa narinig. He gulped and sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. Sakto namang dumating ang waitress with their appetizer na salad with their fruit shakes as well.

“Jongin…” pangungulit pa ni Kyungsoo. 

Nang umalis ang waitress, sakto namang nagsalita si Jongin. “Kyungsoo, don’t be ridiculous and let’s just eat.” He said, his demeanor suddenly became serious and cold.

“Pero Jongin…”

“Kyungsoo. May ibang kumakain dito. Respetuhin naman natin sila. Hindi lang tayong dalawa ang kumakain dito.” Ika ng nobyo niya at sinimulan nang kumain ng salad.

“Jongin, ano bang tingin mo sa relasyon natin? Nakakadiri ba para sayo yung meron tayo?” angal ni Kyungsoo at ibinaba ang kanina’y hawak na niyang mga utensils.

“Hindi sa ganon, Kyungsoo. Ang sinasabi ko lang hindi ito ang tamang lugar para mag-PDA.” 

“Then you should have said so! Hindi yung parang sinasabi mo pa na ‘Kyungsoo, let’s not do this here, nakakahiya sa mga tao dito. Pareho tayong bakla, hindi tayo tanggap ng mga tao.’” Hindi mapigilan ni Kyungsoo na magtaas ng boses. Nararamdaman na rin niyang nag-iinit ang mga mata dulot ng nagbabadyang pagbagsak ng mga luha niya.

“Kyungsoo. You and I both know that’s not what I said. Stop taking my words out of context!” 

“Oo, Jongin. I’m not taking your words out of context because I know that’s what you’re implying!” hindi na kinaya ni Kyungsoo at tuluyan na siyang sumabog.

Hindi niya akalain na mag-aaway sila dahil lang sa kinahihiya siya ni Jongin sa ibang tao. At mas lalong hindi niya matanggap na ang tingin ni Jongin sa relasyon nila ay nakakadiri.

At kahit gaano pa niya kinacrave ang Pizza at Lasagna, pinili ni Kyungsoo na tumayo at iwan ang binata sa restaurant.

Are they really going to end their first date just like this?

*** 

They really ended their first date like that.

Imbis na si Kyungsoo ang nagpapasuyo at nagpapalambing, parang siya pa ang nakakaramdam ng guilt at iniwan niya ang nobyo niya apat na araw na ang nakakalipas.

Oo, apat na araw nang walang paramdam si Jongin sa kanya. Text, chat, tawag? Wala.

Nag-aalala na si Kyungsoo. Inaamin niya. Hindi naging maganda ang huling usapan nila ni Jongin. Hindi naman niya alam kung kanino hihingi ng advice kasi wala namang nakakaalam ng relasyon nila. Kahit si Baekhyun na best friend niya, wala namang kaalam-alam.

“Oo na. Ready naman akong patawarin ka. Magparamdam ka lang, Jongin oh?” ingit ni Kyungsoo habang nakahiga sa kama niya, hawak ang cellphone niya.

Tila sinagot naman ni Lord ang hiling niya nang maramdaman niyang mag-viberate ang cellphone niya, and Jongin’s caller ID is shown on the screen.

Without any second thoughts, sinagot agad ni Kyungsoo ang tawag.

“Hello?” kinakabahan niyang sabi. Shet, bakit siya kinakabahan?

“Kyungsoo?” rinig niyang sabi ni Jongin.

“Jongin…” maamong sabi ni Kyungsoo. Nasaan na ang pride mo ngayon, Do Kyungsoo?

“Meet me sa 7-11 near the parish. Mag-usap tayo.” 

*** 

“Paki… Paki-ulit nga ng sinabi mo, Jongin.” Nagbuntong-hininga si Kyungsoo habang hawak niya ng mahigpit ang Chuckie niya.

“Maghiwalay na tayo, Kyungsoo” Walang pag-aalinlangan na ika ng nobyo- ay, ex na pala.

Nagsimulang tumulo ang luha ni Kyungsoo. 

Tangina, they barely even started their relationship. Break na kaagad? They just had their first date four days ago. Kakasimula lang nila ng relasyon nila, seven days ago. 

Ano ‘to, Spotify seven day free trial?

Putangina, literal na isang linggong pag-ibig. Lugi pa si Kyungsoo don dahil apat na araw na walang paramdam si Jongin.

“Jongin… Bakit?” sarcastic na tumawa si Kyungsoo. “Dahil ba sa nangyari noon sa Pizza Hut? Jongin, sorry kung napahiya kita- sorry kung hindi ko napigilan sarili kong mag-burst out ng gano-“

“Kyungsoo, that’s not it.” Pinutol ni Jongin ang mga sentimyento ni Kyungsoo. He gulped down from his bottle of water before looking at Kyungsoo once more.

“I’m not gay, Kyungsoo. Never in a million years would I like a person who’s the same sex as me.” Jongin dropped the bomb.

Huminga ng malalim si Kyungsoo and a thin line formed in his lips. He laughed at Jongin’s statement. 

“Puta, Jongin. Eh ano yung ginawa mong pag-amin exactly one week ago ha? Wow mali? Oh baka naman ito yung prank. Umamin ka na, nasaan yung camera para naman makakaway ako!” his tears started to roll down on his cheeks.

“Kyungsoo. I- I’m sorry. I’m sorry if I was impulsive that night. Sorry kung ngayon nasasaktan ka dahil sa mga maling desisyong ginawa ko. I’m sorry.” 

“Maling desisyon? Tangina, Jongin. How fucking sadist can you get? Tingin mo sakin isang pagkakamali lang ganun ba?” marahas na pinahid ni Kyungsoo ang mukha niyang basa na ng luha gamit ang hem ng sweater niya. “Tangina, ganun ba ka-cheap ang tingin mo saakin? Hindi ka manlang pumili ng magandang lugar kung saan pwede mo ako i-break. 7-11 ha? Putangina mo, Jongin.” Tumayo siya’t tumakbo palabas ng convenience store. 

Pakiramdam niya hindi niya na kakayaning makita pa si Jongin ulit.

Tatlong taon niya nang gusto ang binata. Ngayong naramdaman niya kung paano magmahal si Jongin (which is hindi naman pala totoo), masisisi mo ba si Kyungsoo at ganun na lang ang inakto niya?

Hindi akalain ni Kyungsoo na ganto na lang ang ending nila ni Jongin.

Ang sakit-sakit.

Nagmahal lang naman siya. Ang plano niya lang naman ay umamin na kay Jongin para mawala na ang bigat na nararamdaman niya sa loob niya.

Hindi naman pinilit ni Kyungsoo na maging sila.

Bakit ka naman ganto, Jongin?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notice how they talked to each other in the past and how they talk to each other in the present. Ganun ang kayang gawin ng pagmamahal. Pwede ka nitong baguhin for the better, or for the worse. Tao lang sila. Tao lang si Kyungsoo. Tao lang si Jongin. Nasasaktan. Naapektuhan sa tingin ng ibang tao. This is what same sex couples experience most of the time. They’re spending their time together in peace, but others just HAVE to ruin it for them. Sadly, LGBTQ+ community here in PH is not accepted. It’s only tolerated.


	7. Unconventional

{Timeline: Present}

Baekhyun’s mouth was wide open after hearing about what truly happened with Jongin and Kyungsoo. Simula kasi nung breakfast nila sa McDo last week, hindi na tinantanan ni Baekhyun si Kyungsoo about sa kung ano nga ba talaga ang nangyari. Hanggang sa school, pilit na inaaya ng binata si Kyungsoo na kumain sa canteen with a mix bribe and guilt tripping of “Iliibre kita nung Mango Graham Shake na gustong-gusto mo, Soo! I deserve to know what’s up! I’m your bff kaya!” 

And it hit Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun does deserve to know the truth, the whole story.

That is the reason why they’re in Timog right now, drinking craft beers. Si Kyungsoo ang unang nag-aya, at bilang isang hayok na hayok sa alak, who is Baekhyun to turn down the offer? Walwal na walwal na siya for the reason na nakita lang naman niyang ang borta crush niyang si Chanyeol from their church, may nililigawan naman palang babae from UP. Oo, straight pala si Chanyeol. Napakasakit lang.

But that’s a story for another day. Because, holy shit? Kyungsoo and Jongin dated? And for what, one week?

Now that nalaman na ni Baekhyun ang nangyari, wala siyang ibang gustong gawin kundi i-hug ang best friend niya. Imagine pining for someone for over three years, just to be left like that. Naiintindihan naman niya where Kyungsoo is coming from. Parang ang cheap lang kasi ng ginawa ni Jongin kay Kyungsoo, and not being biased just because kaibigan niya si Kyungsoo, pero Kyungsoo deserves SO MUCH BETTER than a one week relationship from Jongin, just for that asshole to break things off in seven fucking eleven.

It was not fair for Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo never forced himself to Jongin naman eh. He was about to confess palang but Jongin confessed first, and asked if they could be boyfriends. Whipped si Kyungsoo for that guy kaya um-oo siya. 

“Look, Soo. As soon as I heard your story about what happened, gusto kong sugurin si Jongin sa Katipunan now na para suntukin pagmumukha ng asshole na yun.” Nagngi-ngitngit na sabi ni Baekhyun sa best friend niyang naka-salumbaba nalang sa table, saka binottoms up ang isang craft beer na nasa glass niya.

“Jongin is not an asshole, Baek.” Pagtatanggol pa ni Kyungsoo.

Kita mo ‘to. Parang nung nasa McDo lang sila non, g na g ang bakla kay Jongin, ngayon naman sinasabi niya na “Jongin is not an asshole.” Gahd, Doh Kyungsoo! Ang sakit mo sa tumbong!

“Anong ‘Jongin is not an asshole’ ka dyan? Ayos ka rin eh. Pick a side, Soo. Galit ka ba sakanya o hindi?” Baekhyun sighed. Kailangan niya munang ilabas ang pagiging love guru niya para sa kaibigan niya. Lugmok na lugmok ang itsura nito. Gawa na rin siguro nang pag-instant throwback niya sa nangyari sakanila ni Jongin. Dagdag pa na medyo tipsy na ito. Ang pula-pula na ng mukha ni Kyungsoo.

“Alam mo kasi, Kyungsoo. Bago ka sana tinanong ni Jongin on whether you’d like to be boyfriends with him, he should’ve thought about the consequences first. Dapat isinaisip na muna niya na, hindi lahat ng tao, pabor sa relasyon na plano niyang pasukin. Ang dating kasi pinaasa ka lang niya eh.” 

Kyungsoo sat up straight and glanced at Baekhyun. “Bakit siya ang mag-iisip ng consequences sa mga posibleng sabihin ng mga tao saamin, Baek? Gusto lang naman naming maging magkasama at maging masaya. Bakit kailangan, yung mga taong gaya natin ang nagco-conform sa norms ng lipunan natin?” may tumulo na luha bigla sa pisnge ng binata. “Bakit kailangan, tayo ang palaging mag-iisip ng consequences sa pinapasok nating relasyon? Can’t they just mind their own business? Kung may ayaw sila, kailangan ba, iparinig nila sa mga taong gaya natin na ayaw nila satin? Hindi ba pwedeng manahimik na lang sila?” he sighed and gulped a beer. 

“Bakit kailangan tayo palagi ang magtatago? Bakit ganon? Nagmamahal lang naman tayo ah?” 

His voice was louder this time. They were not gaining much attention from other people inside the bar though, since it was noisy.

Oo nga naman. Nagmamahal lang naman sila. Bakit kailangan palaging sila ang mag-aadjust? If you dislike something, learn when to voice it out and most especially, learn to shut up. Tumabi si Baekhyun kay Kyungsoo at niyakap to dahil lumalakas na ang paghikbi ng kaibigan niya.

“Ang sakit, Baek eh… Hindi naman talaga kami maghihiwalay ni Jongin if it weren’t for those three ladies na nakasabay naming kumain non… Masaya pa rin siguro kami hanggang ngayon… Siguro, kung may kasalanan man si Jongin sa nangyari, yun ay yung nagpadala siya sa takot. Nagpadala siya sa mga sinabi at inakto ng mga babaeng yun… Duwag siya, Baek. Duwag si Jongin.” Kyungsoo was already sobbing. Perhaps, the wounds in the past were never healed. It was only concealed. Sobrang nasasaktan si Baekhyun para sa bestfriend niya. Kyungsoo deserves nothing but the best, however, yung katangi-tamging lalaki na minahal niya for such a long time, hindi siya kayang ipagmalaki sa mga tao.

Kasi “unconventional” daw ang relasyon nila. 

Kung noon, laging tama si Baekhyun sa mga opinyon at advices niya tungkol sa love, inaamin niya:

This time, si Kyungsoo ang tama sa kanilang dalawa.


	8. Choice

“Pre.” Panimula ni Taemin at tinapik pa ang balikat ng kaibigan. “You fucked up big time, gago.” Ayan ang una niyang sinabi matapos i-kwento ni Jongin ang nangyari.

Lakas magmura, ano? Parang hindi altar server ng simbahan.

But it’s true. Jongin fucked up, big time. Napasapo nalang si Jongin sa mukha niya. Si Taemin naman ay itinungga ang natitirang beer sa bote ng San Mig apple flavored beer niya. Tumitig siya sa mga nagtataasang building na nasa paligid nila. Ang sarap ng hangin, nasa isang rooftop garden kasi sila around Cubao. 

Hindi na kasi kaya ni Jongin ikimkim lahat. Isang taon. Isang taon na at damang-dama pa rin niya ang guilt na naramdaman niya nang hiwalayan niya si Kyungsoo. 

Well, after hearing Jongin and Kyungsoo’s story. Hindi naman na nagulat si Taemin nang malaman niya na mag-ex pala ang dalawa. Napansin niya kasi na iba ang tension between Kyungsoo and Jongin. Hindi siya yung tension na mafefeel mo between two people na nag-aasaran lang basta. Hindi niya maipaliwanag but now that he knew about the whole story, napagdugtong-dugtong na niya lahat.

Kung paano ngumiti si Jongin despite sa mga ibinabatong masasakit na salita ni Kyungsoo sakanya at kung paano mamula ang mukha ni Kyungsoo everytime na nasa malapit lang ang kaibigan niya. 

“Jongin, ang duwag mo, pre.” Ipinagbukas ni Taemin ang kaibigan ng isa pang bote. “Wala akong mapapayo sayo, pre. Putangina mo kasi.”

Talk about being a good friend. 

Taemin was never a friend who would sugarcoat his words. Kapag ayaw niya sa ginawa mo, then you have to accept the fact na may maririnig ka talagang hindi maganda sakanya.

Jongin sighed and gulped a good amount of alcohol from his bottle. “I know…”

“And the fact that you involved Chanyeol in this. Wala namang kaalam-alam yung tao sa nangyari sainyo ni Kyungsoo. Dinamay mo pa yung sitwasyon niya sa magulang niya. Fucking hell lang, Jongin. I expected a lot from you. Tama ba yung ginawa mong yon?” Taemin’s facial expression didn’t look mad naman. He just looks tired and disappointed.

“Alam ko… Tangina. Nasabi ko lang talaga yun kasi nairita ako. He keeps on poking his nose on our business kasi. Palagi nalang… At saka-“ naputol ang sasabihin ni Jongin nang magsalita si Taemin.

“Nagseselos ka?” this time, Taemin was already smirking. “Tangina mo, ako pa talaga ang lolokohin mo, Jongin?”

Jongin’s eyes were widely open sa mga sinabi ng kaibigan niya. “Hindi ako nagseselos.”

“Yeah, yeah. Whatever, Kim.” Taemin nonchalantly stated, opening the Mang Juan chips as a pulutan.

“Tangina mo, Taemin.” Jongin scowled. Naka-ilang exchange na kaya sila ng ‘Tangina mo’s” in this conversation? “Hindi nga ako nagseselos.”

“Regardless if nagseselos ka nga or hindi. What you said to Chanyeol was below the belt, dude. Nakita ko kung paano nag-iba demeanor nung tao nung sinabi mo sakanya. Imbes na si Kyungsoo lang sana ang may sama ng loob sayo sa ating magkakasama sa church, nadagdagan pa ng isa. Ewan ko sayo, Jongin.” 

Jongin sighed for the nth time and inagaw ang packaging ng Mang Juan from Taemin’s hands. “I know…”

Taemin looked at his best friend and smiled, “Mahal mo pa, noh?”

“Hindi naman ako tumigil sa pagmahal sa kanya, ni minsan, Taemin.” Jongin smiled sadly.

Putangina. Ayan na nga ba ang sinasabi ni Taemin.   
“Anong plano mo?” 

“Wala. Kasi after leaving him just like that, I don’t think I deserve him one bit. In fact, I don’t think I deserve to be loved ever again. Duwag ako eh.”

“Ito lang masasabi ko, Jongin. If you still love him, then do whatever it takes to win him back.” Taemin sighed. “But if you’re going to decide to win him back, gawin mo na ng maayos ngayon.”

Napatingin si Jongin sa kaibigan niya. “Maayos?”

“Make sure you’re willing to take risks at matapang ka na sa mga problemang kakaharapin ninyo.” 

“Pre…” he sighed. “I don’t know… What if I fuck this up again? What if hindi na ako mahal ni Kyungsoo?”

Kumibit-balikat si Taemin. “Then that’s your karma for leaving him nang walang kalaban-laban.”

Jongin pressed the bridge of his nose. “Taemin, ang hirap. Ang daming what ifs ang pumapasok sa utak ko.”

“Jongin, bakit ka natatakot sa fact na baka hindi ka na mahal ni Kyungsoo? So kung alam mong wala ka ng pag-asa, susukuan mo nalang? Akala ko ba mahal mo?”

“Ayoko lang kasing maramdaman niya na obligasyon niyang balikan ako. Ayokong i-pressure siya into something I was the one who ended.” 

Nagbubukas ulit ng bote si Taemin gamit ang handy bottle opener niya at muling inabot kay Jongin. “Alam mo, pre. Ikaw pa rin ang bahala. If you’re fine with the fact that Kyungsoo might find someone who’s willing to fight for him sa mata ng ibang tao. Then so be it. Ikaw rin, kaya mo bang ganun-ganun nalang na mawawala si Kyungsoo sayo?” he clinked his bottle with Jongin’s and smiled. “You made a mistake a year ago, if you want to wallow in guilt and regret for life then go, just for not wanting to take risks? Sounds like a pussy, man.”

Taemin brought the bottle to his lips and shrugged, “Your choice.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just showing Jongin’s side of the story.


	9. Pagsusumamo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yakapsule lang naman pala ang kailangan ni Kyungsoo para mawala lahat ng sakit.

“Jongdae! Please, we have to switch rooms! Ayoko sa room assignment ko!” angal ni Kyungsoo habang hawak ang papel ng room assignment nila sa darating na annual retreat nila na inihanda ng parokya nila para sa mga church members nito. 

“Kyungsoo, you have to deal with this. Biglaan din ang announcement ng retreat na to kasi ang alam ko talaga, by January na ang retreat natin because of lack of funds. Buti nga nagawan ng paraan ni Kuya Myeon eh. Everyone’s on edge right now since pinilit nalang talagang this 2019 magawa tong retreat natin. If you tried to switch rooms with others, baka pare-pareho lang tayong masermonan ni Father Ren.” Pagpapaliwanag ni Baekhyun sa bff niyang pumapadyak-padyak pa sa simento. 

Hinawakan ni Kyungsoo ang braso ni Jongdae, hindi pinapansin si Baekhyun. “Jongdae, sobrang awkward kasi kung kami ni Jongin ang magiging roommates!”

“Bakit naman awkward? I know you guys don’t get along well most of the time, pero I’m sure pareho naman kayong magsusurvive sa retreat na yun without getting each other murdered.” Ika ni Jongdae na obvious na walang kaalam-alam sa naging eksena nila sa McDo nung nakaraan.

Ngumisi si Baekhyun, “Ayan, gago ka eh. Ikaw ang nagsimula, Soo. Ikaw tumapos.”

Hineadlock ni Kyungsoo si Baekhyun, earning a groan from his bff. “Tangina ka, wala kang kasupo-suporta. Buti nga sayo’t straight si Chanyeol.”

Oo, mag-bestfriends pa rin naman sila kahit ganito sila maglaitan. 

Mag-bestfriends talaga sila.

“Ano ba kasi nangyari, Kyungsoo?” curious na tanong ni Jongdae kay Kyungsoo.

“Mahirap i-explain, Dae.” He heaved a sigh at pumalumbaba. 

Baekhyun smirked at inakbayan si Jongdae. “Mahirap i-explain? O ayaw mo na lang talagang balikan? Jongdae, let’s just say, dramatic bitch ‘tong kaibigan natin, at si Jongin ay isang duwag.”

“Ano naman ang masama kung ayaw ko ng balikan? I deserve my peace rin naman, Baek.” Malungkot na giit ni Kyungsoo.

“All I’m saying is, you can’t have that peace na hinahangad mo if you won’t man the fuck up, Soo.”

*

“Ngayon, tumayo kayo’t hawakan ang kamay ng mga katabi niyo.” Father Ren, their parochial priest, said as he raised his one arm, as if blessing the young people in front of him. 

“Kung maaari lang sana, lahat ng may mga sama ng loob sa inyo rito, pakawalan niyo na lahat ng galit, inis, poot o kung ano man, sa taong mga hindi niyo nakasundo sa maliit na kwartong ito. For the Lord forgave us for the sins we have committed, humans, we shall too.” Nakapikit na pagpapatuloy ni Father Ren.

Jongin stared at Kyungsoo (who was also looking at him for a split second) before closing his eyes. Jongin held Taemin (who was on his left) and Lucas (who was on his right). 

“Kung ano man ang nagawa nila sainyo, learn to let go. It is not easy to just forgive and forget but one step towards moving on is acceptance. Kung hindi mo magagawang mapatawad ang iba, paano ka magiging masaya?” patuloy ni Father Ren sa kanyang mga sentimyento.

Forgive. The priest’s voice echoed in Kyungsoo’s head.

“Let go of that toxicity. If you wish peace and harmony for the world then start it with yourself. Shut the negative energy out of your life if you wish to be happy.”

Tumingala si Jongin mula sa kanyang pagkakayuko at nagulat siya nang makita niya si Kyungsoo na nakatitig sa kanya, deretso sa mata. 

Tagos hanggang sa kaluluwa niya.

“This is just the beginning of our reconciliation, for now, we asked you to prepare letters for those people you would want to reconcile with, or you just simply want to express your gratitude for them and the friendship they gave you. Without creating too much noise, give your letter to those people and give them a tight hug.”

Kyungsoo gasped. Shet, bakit kailangan may yakap? Tangina.

“You may give your letters to them now.” Senyas ni Father.

Unang binigyan ni Kyungsoo si Baekhyun ng letter niyang nakalagay pa sa isang maliit na cute na envelope na may penguin characters. Actually, yun talaga ang stationary na binili niya para sa lahat ng letters niya since na-cutean siya dito nang makita niya yun sa SM Dept. Store. 

“Baek…” he pouted and gave his bestfriend a hug. “I love you…” hinigpitan niya ang kapit niya sa kaibigan. Lumapit si Jongdae sa kanila at binigay ang letter na hinanda niya para sa kanila. Sinali siya ni Kyungsoo sa yakap.

“Kyungsoo. Do what you have to do. Ano bang sinisigaw ng puso mo? Yun ang sundin mo kasi doon ka sasaya. Doon ka mapapanatag.” Ani ni Jongdae while his face was buried on the crook of Kyungsoo’s neck. Kahit na wala siyang alam sa mga nangyayari, swak na swak ang mga advise nito. Probably because na-sense niya na problemado si Kyungsoo sa kanyang buhay pag-ibig. 

Tumango naman si Baekhyun, bilang pag-agree nito sa sinabi ng kaibigan nila. He pulled out from the hug gently, “Be happy, Soo. Let go of the past. Baka talagang hindi lang yun yung tamang panahon.”

Kyungsoo sobbed and pulled them in for a hug once again. Sobrang saya lang talaga ni Kyungsoo at may mga kaibigan siyang gaya ni Baekhyun at Jongdae. Feeling ni Kyungsoo, kahit hindi na siya magkajowa ulit, okay lang sakanya as long as nandyan si Baek at Jongdae para sakanya.

Binaling ni Baekhyun ang atensyon niya kay Jongdae. “Sa akin, Dae. Wala kang mapapayo?”

Jongdae pulled Baekhyun in for a hug, this time, hindi kasali si Kyungsoo because he was busy watching them. “Masasabi ko lang, Baek… Tanggapin mo na. Tanggapin mo na, na ang lalaking gusto mo doesn’t swing that way. Madami pang iba dyan, mas borta, mas magaling.”

“Siraulo ka, magaling saan?” binatukan ni Baekhyun si Jongdae pero nangingilid na ang luha niya. In pain ang bestfriend niya, because of Park Chanyeol.

“Imagination mo ang limit.” Ngumisi si Jongdae. Tarantado talaga.

Nang pumunta sila sa iba nilang church mate para magbigay ng letter nila, Kyungsoo felt satisfied bit by bit pero patagal din ng patagal, mas lalo siyang kinakabahan. Hanggang sa iisang envelope na lang ang natira sa kanyang kamay. Napalunok siya.

*

“Pre, ayusin mo na yan ah? Parang awa, you made a mistake one year ago, don’t make the same mistake just because duwag ka. Man up, ask for forgiveness.” Ang tanging sinabi ni Taemin sakanya bago sila humiwalay sa pagkakayakap nila.

Jongin only managed to smile and looked for that familiar brown curly hair. He sighed in relief when he saw Chanyeol making his way towards him.

Nagkamot si Jongin ng batok niya before speaking, “I know it was a dick move to involve your family back then sa McDo, Chanyeol. What I did was plain arrogant, I know. Gusto kong mag-sorry. I- nadala lang ako ng emosyon ko. Sorry talaga.” Jongin was sincere with his apology and with that, Chanyeol smiled. 

“Apology accepted, I’m sorry too. If I was being nosy with your business. I admit it, I crossed the line. Although, I did not write you a letter anymore dahil una, tingin ko ang corny, pangalawa, ang corny.” Tumawa si Chanyeol sa kanyang sinabi.

“Me too.” Jongin was relieved nung nalaman niyang walang sinulat na letter sakanya si Chanyeol. Mainly because it was not something that serious naman. “I felt like my apology should be said personally. Ang insincere kasi ng dating sakin if dinaan ko sa letter. At oo, ang corny nga.” He beamed.

When Chanyeol had to go to their other church mates and Jongin too, time went by and Jongin was left with one last letter that was in a plain light yellow, small envelope in his hands. 

Nilibot niya ang tingin niya sa buong hall, looking for that one specific person na pagbibigyan niya ng letter na yun. When he finally saw him, muli siyang nagulat nang makita niyang nakatingin sakanya si Kyungsoo.

*

Yumuko siya, staring at the baby blue envelope with penguin prints sa kamay niya. He sighed. “Paano ko ibibigay to sakanya ngayon?” ngayon siya nilalamon ng kaba niya. Kyungsoo was never the one who’s up for confrontation and the likes. Kung kaya naman ganito siya kung kabahan kasi sobrang tagal na nilang di nag-uusap ni Jongin ever since nung nag-away sila. 

He roamed his doe eyes around the area, to find him. And when he did, his heart started skipping. Hindi niya alam kung giddy siya or kinakabahan, o baka naman dahil sa kape na ininom niya kanina? Hindi na alam ni Kyungsoo.

Nanlaki ang mata niya nang mapansin niyang Jongin was staring back at him too. 

Naglakad si Kyungsoo ng dahan-dahan patungo sa binata, ganun din si Jongin.

Ngunit hindi nila alam kung anong nagtulak sakanila para tumakbo patungo sa isa’t isa.

Mahigpit na yakap, tila ayaw kumawala. 

Tears started rolling on Kyungsoo’s cheeks, Jongin’s eyes started to water. 

Bakas sa mukha ng dalawa kung gaano sila kasabik para sa isa’t isa.


	10. Huwag nang mangamba

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I AM SO TIRED OF ANGST Y’ALL. THEY DESERVE TO BE HAPPY THEN SO BE IT. What their past wasn’t that deep and heartbreaking so I think enough na yung ganitong reconciliation for their situation? It’s not like one of them had a third party or what so I think Jongin was worth the forgiveness. He showed remorse naman in the end so I think he’s well-deserving. Tell me what you think about this chapter, criticisms, anything. I want to learn more~ This is the last chapter before the epilogue by the way! Sorry for the typographical and grammatical errors as well. Thank you for reading <3

{Continuation}

After the talk with Father Ren and the whole iyakan scene, their headmaster for that retreat finally let them do their own thing (as long as it’s moral and legal, non-verbatim na giit ni Kuya Myeon). Some decided to play dodgeball sa may garden ng retreat house even though it was already 9PM, some got hungry and decided to eat their late night snacks sa dining hall and some decided to settle down and rest sa kani-kanilang mga silid.

Jongin decided to sit on one of the large as fuck benches along the outdoor hallway ng retreat house. Near the gigantic bell wherein patutunugin lang every 6AM for the morning prayer (and to wake people up), 12 noon for the Angelus, 3PM for the 3 o’clock prayer and at night kapag roll call na to make sure everyone’s in their respective rooms already. He scanned his eyes around the area to search for Kyungsoo, assuming that the latter will be there kasi yun ang inilagay niya sa letter niya. A short “Meet me near the bell. I’ll be there immediately after the session.”

Kung may cellphones lang silang hawak sa ngayon, hindi na siya mahihirapang hanapin ang binata. It was one of the rules kasi. To not bring any gadgets because they were there to meditate, relax and to reflect. And the last thing people will need when reflecting is technology, yung ingay ng social media. 

He puffed out a deep sigh and brought out his stash of letters that was given to him, but for now, he was eager to open this certain letter. Ah yes, napangiti siya sa kanyang sarili. It’s the baby blue envelope with penguin prints all over it one. 

Kyungsoo’s.

Perhaps he’ll read this first habang wala pa si Kyungsoo.

Gustong-gusto na niyang maka-usap muli ang binata.

Miss na miss niya na si Kyungsoo.

Napasapo si Jongin sa sarili niyang mukha at ngumiti ulit.

Pakshet, mukha kang tanga, Jongin. Yan ang ika niya sa sarili niya.

Jongin gently ripped the envelope open, treating it as if aaray yung envelope kapag pinunit niya nang basta-basta ito.

“Meet me near the cliff. Mag-uusap tayo.” 

Ayan ang tumambad kay Jongin nang bulatlatin niya ang papel. Natawa siya kasi ang tataba at ang liliit ng sulat ni Kyungsoo, his handwriting is neat and cute. 

Just like Kyungsoo.

Ngunit makalipas ang ilang segundo, tila nabuhusan ng malamig na tubig si Jongin nang ma-realize niyang malamang ay kanina pa siya inaantay doon.

Malamang sa malamang hindi binasa ni Kyungsoo ang sulat niya.

Dali-daling tumayo si Jongin mula sa komportable niyang pagkakaupo at kumaripas ng takbo papunta sa kinaroroonan ni Kyungsoo.

*

Nakakunot ang noo ni Kyungsoo na nakatingin sa bangin beneath him. Puta, gusto na lang niya tumalon don sa inis, sa hiya. Hindi ba siya pupuntahan ni Jongin dito? Ano? Akala niya okay na sila? Naghihintay na lang ba siya dito para sa wala?

Dismayadong tumayo si Kyungsoo at huminga ng malalim, nananatiling nakatitig sa bangin sa harap niya kasama ang mga nagniningning na bituin. 

“Kyungsoo.” Narinig niyang may isang hinihingal na Jongin ang sumambit ng pangalan niya. 

Umirap siya sa binata at tuluyan na dapat na aalis pero pinigilan siya ni Jongin. Pumiglas siya sa pagkakahawak ng binata sakanya as he scoffed, “Ano pang ginagawa mo dito?” pinigilan lamang ni Jongin ang sarili na tumawa sa itsura ni Kyungsoo ngayon dahil alam niyang ayaw na ayaw niyang pinaghihintay siya.

“Sorry na, ngayon ko lang kasi nabasa yung letter mo. Hindi mo rin ba nabasa yung letter ko? Kanina pa din ako naghihintay sa may bell. Don ko sinabing magkita tayo eh, sa letter ko.” Sumulyap si Jongin sa mukha ni Kyungsoo na medyo kumalma na ang itsura. “Hindi mo binasa letter ko, ano?” he accused, pouting.

“Eh kasi, naiwan ko lahat ng letters ko sa room natin. Nangalay akong dalhin eh.” Napangiti si Jongin sa sinabi ni Kyungsoo. 

Room nila. 

Gusto niyang sampalin ang sarili kasi ito nanaman siya, nahihibang nanaman sa mga simpleng salita ni Kyungsoo.

“Tsaka bakit mo pa ako sinulatan na magkita tayo somewhere in this retreat house? Mag-roommate naman tayo eh.” He chuckled and pulled the smaller to sit down sa damuhan. Nagpumipglas muli si Kyungsoo mula sa pagkakahawak niya. 

“Ikaw din naman eh! Sa totoo lang, bakit hindi mo nalang sinulat yung gusto mong sabihin sa letter. Tanga lang, Jongin? Tsaka wag mo nga ako hawakan! Okay ba tayo ha? Mag-uusap palang tayo diba, masyado kang advance mag-isip.” Muling umirap si Kyungsoo.

“Gusto ko kasing sabihin lahat sa personal eh. I feel like kapag sinulat ko lang yun basta sa letter, it’ll come off as insincere. Tsaka kung makapagsalita ka dyan, eh ganon din naman ginawa mo. Aminin mo na, pareho lang tayong tanga.” 

“Oo na, oo na! Dami mo masyadong sinasabi.” Ika ni Kyungsoo at inayos ang pagkakaupo.

“I missed you, Soo.” Biglang sabi ni Jongin, nakatingin sa kanya deretso sa mata.

“Na-miss ka ba?” simpleng pambabara ni Kyungsoo but Jongin was not buying that shit. Miss na miss na niya ang dating nobyo. 

“Ewan ko nga eh.” He sighed at niyakap ang kanyang mga tuhod. “Sana.” Ika niya habang nakatingin sa mga bituin above them.

Kyungsoo’s expression this time, became softer. “Ako rin naman eh. Higit pa sa inaakala mo, Jongin.”

The taller heaved a deep breath before looking at Kyungsoo. “Sorry, Soo. I know- I know my apology was long overdue.” He bit his lips before continuing, “Sorry kung duwag ako back then. Sorry kasi pagkatapos nating mag-break naging asshole ako sayo. I won’t force you to get back with me, kasi alam kong ang dami kong nadulot na sakit sayo. Hindi din kita pipiliting patawarin mo ako ngayon. Alam kong hindi naging madali ang dinanas mong sakit. Pero sana, dumating yung araw na mapatawad mo rin ako.”

Kyungsoo was hesitant at first, kung hahawakan ba niya ang mukha ni Jongin, pero ipinagsawalang-bahala muna niya ang pag-a-alinlangan niya. 

Someone told him before, kapag may gusto kang bagay na gawin better grab that chance to do it kahit may mga pangamba ka, kasi the fact that you’ve thought of wanting to do it, it will always be a moment of certainty kahit gaano kaikling panahon pa iyon. Kung pagsisihan mo sa huli, then it’s okay. At least you got to know what the outcome is. Having regrets for doing something will always be better than having regrets for not doing anything at all. 

Ika nga, the moment you had doubts of jumping, that is when you should exactly jump or you’ll stay on that same position you are in your entire life.

Ayan ang natutunan ni Kyungsoo at ni Jongin sa lahat nang nangyari. 

Kung kaya naman hinawakan ni Kyungsoo ang magkabilang pisngi ng dating nobyo at ngumiti. “Makakayanan ko bang hindi ka patawarin? We were both naïve noon, Jongin. Natakot ka lang, nasaktan lang din ako. Tao tayo eh.” His voice was gentle as well as his touches.

“Kyungsoo…” 

“Hindi mo ako pipiliting makipagbalikan sayo, Jongin? Paano kung ako ang mamilit makipagbalikan sayo?” 

“Mapapatawad mo pa ako, Kyungsoo? Sigurado ka ba dyan?” hindi makapaniwalang ika ni Jongin.

“Oo, Jongin. Pero-“

Kinabahan ang binata sa binitaw na “pero” ni Kyungsoo, “Pero ano?” tila nalungkot naman ang ekspresyon niya.

“Kailangan mong mag-sorry kay Chanyeol. Sobrang sama mo nung araw na yun sakanya, Jongin.” Malungkot na sabi ni Kyungsoo. “Nung umalis ka nga nun, halata mo sa mata niyang nasaktan siya eh, pero alam mo ginawa niya? Ngumiti lang siya saamin and made sure na hindi kami mabobother. Mabait na kaibigan si Chanyeol, Jongin. Kung alam mo lang.”

Bumuntong-hininga ang binata saka yumuko. “I know… Pero nag-sorry na ako sakanya kanina. Na-guilty din ako sa mga sinabi ko.”

“Good.”

Tumingala si Jongin upang tignan si Kyungsoo muli. “Yun lang ba ang pero mo, Soo?”

Nagpanggap pang nag-iisip si Kyungsoo bago ngumiti. “Pagdating naman sayo, Jongin, wala namang pero-pero eh.”

Marahang tumawa si Jongin before leaning in to Kyungsoo’s face to give his lips a kiss nang may marinig silang kumaluskos sa may bush malapit sa kinauupuan nila. 

“Shit, Kyungsoo. Ano yun?” Jongin exclaimed at agad-agad na tumayo. Hinigit pa niya pataas ang sweatpants niyang suot.

“Aba malay ko!” gustong matakot ni Kyungsoo kasi nakakapagtaka nga naman na may kakaluskos doon sa bush na yun eh sila lang naman ang nandoon sa kinaroroonan nila pero hindi niya magawa dahil sa itsura ni Jongin. 

Ang laki-laking tao, ang duwag sa multo.

“Jongin… Alam mo ba… Naririnig ko kanina habang nagkekwentuhan sila Father Ren at Kuya Myeon sa may dining hall, meron daw mga gumagalang mga espiritu dito.”

It was true though. Hindi niya lang ito basta inimbento para lang takutin si Jongin. Alam niyang meron silang ibang kasama dito na hindi nila nakikita. It wasn’t surprising though, sa retreat houses na ganitong bihirang tinitirhan at tanging mangilan-ngilang pari at caretaker lang ang naninirahan, natural lang na pamugaran ito ng mga ligaw na kaluluwa.

“Tangina, Kyungsoo. Hindi magandang biro yan!” warning ni Jongin sakanya na kasalukuyang hawak na ang tsinelas niya, ready kung may biglang a-atake man sakanila.

Tumawa nang malakas si Kyungsoo upang asarin si Jongin pero may narinig silang muling pagkaluskos.

“Pakshet, Jongin may nasa likod mo!” hiyaw niya sabay turo sa likod ng binata.

Tila nanigas naman ang buong katawan ni Jongin sa sinabi ni Kyungsoo. Hindi makagalaw, ang mga mata niya ay tila luluwa na sa takot. 

Pigil-pigil na tumawa si Kyungsoo sa itsura ng nobyo. 

Oo, nobyo niya na uli si Jongin.

Pareho silang napasigaw sa gulat nang marinig nila ang kalampag ng malaking kampana, sign na roll call na. 

Kumaripas ng takbo si Jongin patungo kay Kyungsoo at hinatak ito patayo. Patungo sa kwarto nila.

Palayo sa mga monsters.


	11. Epilogue

“Ako na sa shanghai, Kuya!” bulyaw ni Baekhyun habang pumapalakpak pa. Umirap naman si Kyungsoo sa inakto ng best friend niya. 

“Hayok na hayok sa shanghai?” pambabara niya dito. Nagme-meeting sila para sa magiging year-end party ng parokya nila. 

Sa parish nila, sobrang big deal nito kasi a-attend ang Obispo ng Diocese nila, maging ang ibang mga bigatin na leader ng bawat simbahan sa Diocese of Cubao. Bali-balita nga nila, balak daw umattend ng Mayor ng Quezon City sa year-end party na ito. Lahat ay abala sa paghahanda, mula sa mga song number, dance number, iba’t ibang presentation at speeches. Kung kaya naman pinagmemeetingan nila kung sino-sino ang magdadala ng mga pagkain at kung sino ang willing mag-luto for potluck sa okasyong ito. As usual, si Kuya Myeon ang maga-asikaso ng para sa committee nila. 

“I mean who doesn’t like shanghai? Ikaw lang naman ‘tong walang taste, Kyungsoo. Tignan mo nga jowa mo oh! Sa dinami-dami ng poging sakristan sa simbahan natin, si Jongin pa talaga.” Nanlaki ang mata ni Kyungsoo nang i-broadcast ni Baekhyun ang pangalan ni Jongin. “Nandyan naman sila Lucas- aray!” Baekhyun groaned nang kurutin siya ni Kyungsoo sa braso. Tinignan naman niya ang best friend niya na pinanglalakihan siya ng mata.

“Napaka-ingay mo talaga kahit kailan!” Kyungsoo mouthed him. Hinawakan naman siya ni Jongin sa siko para pigilan ang nobyo.

Napangiti si Jongin nang palihim sa salitang naisip. Nobyo. Sobrang sarap pakinggan.

“Oh- I see.” Kuya Myeon butted in. “Kyungsoo? You and Jongin are a thing?” nag-smirk pa ito at tinuro silang dalawa. Sinara niya ang sb planner niya nang panandalian at bumuntong-hininga. Tumingin naman ang iba nilang kasamahan sa kanilang dalawa. Si Taemin ay nakangisi, si Chanyeol ay nakangiti ng tipid (kita dimples of course) at ang iba naman ay nakatingin lang sa kanila na tila ba nanghihintay ng sagot sa tanong ni Junmyeon.

“Kuya, ano…” nagdadalawang-isip si Kyungsoo kung sasabihin niya ba sa mga church mates niya. One thing he learned about what happened, hindi lang si Jongin ang may kasalanan sa nangyari. He forced Jongin na maging bulgar sila sa relasyon nila. During that time na nasa Pizza Hut sila, sariling kagustuhan niya lang ang inisip niya. Hindi niya naisip na baka hindi pa komportable si Jongin, na hindi pa siya handa.

Okay. Kyungsoo, you’re overthinking again. 

“Yes, Kyungsoo and I are dating.” Napalingon si Kyungsoo nang magsalita ang nobyo. Hindi niya inaakalang sasabihin agad ng nobyo ito sa mga kasamahan nila sa simbahan. Hindi naman sa jinujudge niya ang mga prinsipyo ng kasamahan nila pero alam naman niyang ang iba dito ay for sure conservative. 

Hinawakan ni Kyungsoo si Jongin sa wrist nito and his boyfriend’s brown eyes met his. Ngumiti ito sakanya at tinuong muli ang atensyon kay Kuya Myeon. “We dated about a year ago. We patched things up again, nito lang. Mahal ko eh.” Sa sinabing yun ni Jongin, umani sila ng samu’t saring reaksyon, may maririnig kang nagsasabi ng “Sabi ko na ng aba, may something sa dalawang ‘to!” o “Ang cute naman!” o kaya naman “Congrats ah! Support kami dyan!”, pero sa lahat ng reaksyon, ang tawa nila Taemin at Baekhyun ang pinakanangibabaw that Kuya Myeon had to shut them all up because they’re still in the meeting room after all. Baka marinig sila nila Father.

Namula naman si Kyungsoo sa sinabi ng nobyo. Pero nakaramdam siya ng tuwa sa mga naging reaksyon ng mga kasamahan nila. Buong akala niya ay huhusgahan nanaman ng mga tao ang relasyon na meron sila ni Jongin. 

Ang sarap lang sa pakiramdam na kahit papaano alam mong tanggap ka nung mga taong tinuring mon a ring pamilya.

And for Kyungsoo and Jongin, yun lang ang mahalaga sa kanila.

*

“Kyungsoo.” Tawag ni Chanyeol sa binata. Ngumiti ito at umupo ito sa tabi ni Kyungsoo. “Sinasabi ko na nga ba eh.” Ika niya habang nakatingin nang mapang-asar kay Kyungsoo. Inabutan niya ito ng tubig na tinanggap naman ni Kyungsoo. Kakatapos lang ng misa at muntik-muntikan pa ngang sumablay si Kyungsoo sa isang nota na mabuti nalang ay hindi gaanong napansin ng mga tao. Hinala niya ay dahil ito sa ininom niyang malamig na tubig kanina bago mag-start ang mass.

“Chanyeol, sorry kanina ah? Muntik ko pang mapahiya yung team natin. Wala kasing available na lukewarm water kanina kaya napilitan akong uminom ng malamig.” He pouted. 

Chanyeol chuckled and ruffled Kyungsoo’s hair. “Sus, wala yun. Lahat naman tayo nagkakamali. Hindi naman masyadong napansin sa pandinig pero nakita kasi naming nag-wince ka. Don ko napansin. Next time be careful na lang ah? Lead vocalist ka pa naman namin.”

“Kailangan may pag-hawak sa buhok?” isang nakasimanot na Jongin ang tumambad sa kanila nan aka-plain white shirt na lang at black slacks. Mukhang pinaraya na sila ni Kuya Myeon matapos ng misa. Kinuha ni Jongin ang bottled water niya sa drawstring bag niya at inabot ito kay Kyungsoo. “Eto na inumin mo, Soo.” Ika niya at pilit itong inabot ito sa nobyo kung kaya naman wala nang choice si Kyungsoo at kinuha nalang ito.

“Grabe, ano bang tingin niyo sakin? Dehydrated? Lulurin niyo ba ako? Baka naman sumabog na pantog ko kakainom ng tubig neto.” Pilosopong ika niya na naging sanhi nang pagtawa ni Chanyeol, kung kaya naman umani siya ng sama ng tingin galing kay Jongin.

“Tinatawa mo dyan?” hamon ni Jongin.

Chanyeol raised the both of his hands as if he’s surrendering. “Hindi ko siya aagaawin sayo. May nililigawan ako. I’m not an asshole, Jongin.” 

“You better.” 

“Chanyeol, aalis na kami ah? Gusto mo bang sumabay samin?” pag-aya ni Kyungsoo and Jongin gasped. 

“Isasabay mo talaga siya satin? Magdadate pa tayo diba?” Jongin’s face was bewildered kung kaya naman muling natawa si Chanyeol.

“Don’t worry, may kailangan din naman akong puntahan so I can’t come with you guys. Next time na lang ako magthi-thirdwheel or better yet, double date na lang tayo next time?” 

Tumango naman si Kyungsoo at tuluyan na silang nag-partways paglabas nila ng simbahan. 

*

Naglalakad sila papuntang sakayan pa-Cubao dahil plano nilang mag-samgyupsal. Wala namang okasyon, they just wanted to spend time together to make up sa mga nasayang panahon nung hiwalay sila. Nanlaki ang mata ni Kyungsoo nang may makita siyang dalawang pamilyar na mukha na naglalakad papuntang Jollibee.

“Sila Baekhyun at Lucas ba yun?” amazed na tanong ni Kyungsoo. 

Saglit na pinagmasdan ni Jongin ang dalawang tao na tinutukoy ng nobyo at ngumiti. “Sila nga.” Tumingin siya kay Kyungsoo na nanliliit ang mata habang nag-iisip. “Sila ba? May nakekwento ba si Baekhyun sayo? Bangis ni Lucas ah.” He sneered kaya naman umani siya ng hampas galing kay Kyungsoo. He winced at pinara ang jeep na may rutang “Project 2-3 Alimall”. 

“Ikaw, ang issue mo masyado! Mas mabangis ka nga kay Lucas eh! Unang date natin sa bar mo ako dinala! Siya sa Jollibee lang. Malay mo magkaibigan lang sila.” Ika ni Kyungsoo at binuksan ang bottled water na binigay ni Chanyeol sa kanya.

“Bakit, hindi din naman malabong may namamagitan na sa kanila ah?”

“We’ll never know unless tatanungin natin sila. Tsaka kilala ko si Baek, pag ready na siya i-kwento, magsasabi naman yun. Malay mo pareho lang silang nag-crave ng Jollibee. Isa pa, may gusto si Baek kay Chanyeol.” 

Umirap naman si Jongin upon hearing Chanyeol’s name na ikinatawa ni Kyungsoo. Hinablot niya ang walang laman na bote kay Kyungsoo at itinapon ito sa basurahan ng jeep. “Chanyeol na naman.”

“Bakit ba threatened na threatened ka kay Chanyeol, Jongin?”

“Hindi ako nathethreaten, Soo.”

“Nagseselos ka ba?” pabirong tanong ni Kyungsoo sa nobyo. 

“Oo.”

Medyo nagulat si Kyungsoo sa sagot naman na iyon ni Jongin. He surely did not expect na aaminin ni Jongin ‘to sa kanya. “Bakit? Wala ka namang dapat ika-selos.”

“Kung alam mo lang.” Jongin replied and directly looked at Kyungsoo’s brown eyes.

*

{Timeline: Ate Taeyeon’s wedding}

Iniayos na ni Jongin ang mga gagamitin para sa misa mamaya, bells, incense, pati ang sarili niya ay inayos na niya. Ang robe niya, sinigurado niyang naplantsahan ito the night before dahil nga importante ang kasal na ito, hindi lang para kay Kuya Myeon pati na rin sa mismong komunidad nila. Pati kay Kyungsoo. Ito ang araw na kauna-unahang kakanta si Kyungsoo sa harap ng maraming tao na siya lang mag-isa. 

Jongin’s eyes searched for the latter and when he did, nakikita niyang naghahyperventilate ang binata. Pinapaypayan niya pa ang sarili niya habang ang mga mata niya ay tila may hinahanap. Si Baekhyun siguro. 

He was aware of Kyungsoo’s stage fright, pinagsisisihan niya tuloy na sinabi niya kay Kuya Junmyeon na si Kyungsoo na lang ang kumanta just for his own entertainment.

Ang tanga-tanga mo, Jongin. Ayan ang ika niya sa sarili niya habang hinahanap niya ang pamaypay niya pati na rin ang bottled water niya. Kumaripas siya ng takbo patungo sa lugar kung saan niya huling nakita ang dating nobyo pero huli na ang lahat.

Nakita niya si Kyungsoo, oo. Pero may iba na itong kasama.

“Kyungsoo? Ayos ka lang ba?” rinig niyang tanong ni Chanyeol kay Kyungsoo.

“Kailangan ko ata munang lumabas ng parish saglit. Kinakabahan ako, Chanyeol. Di ko ata kaya ‘tong tinokang trabaho sakin ni Kuya Myeon.” Parang hinihingal na ika ni Kyungsoo. Napakagat sa labi si Jongin nang makita niya ang sitwasyon ni Kyungsoo. Sa nakikita niya, parang sinusubukan ni Kyungsoo na gumalaw pero hindi niya magawa. 

Ang laki mong gago, Jongin. Ang gago-gago mo. Paulit-ulit na sinasabi ni Jongin sa loob-loob niya habang pinapanood niya ang dalawa.

“Gusto mo pumunta muna tayo ng 7-11? Magpalamig ka muna don. Hindi pa naman magsastart yung ceremony eh. Halika. Bibilhan kita ng tubig. Ang putla mo.” Hindi na hinintay ni Chanyeol ang sagot ni Kyungsoo at inalalayan niya na ito paalis.

Bumuntong-hininga si Jongin at inilapag niya ang pampaypay at bottled water na hawak niya. 

“Tangina, ang sakit.” Napatingin siya sa mga paa niya. He sighed once again and sneered, “Ang sakit ng paa ko, na-mulikat ata.”

He tried to convince himself na yung paa nga niya ang masakit. 

Oo, yung paa niya ang masakit.

*

{Timeline: Present}

“Jongin? Uy! Tulala ka na dyan?” kinakaway pa ni Kyungsoo ang kanang kamay niya sa harap ng nobyo. 

Nabalik naman sa katotohanan si Jongin at ngumiti. “Soo… Sorry.” Sorry kasi ngayon lang ako natauhan sa lahat ng mga nagawa ko sayo. Mula sa pinakamaliit na bagay na nagawa ko sayo para masaktan ka, hanggang sa pinakamalaki. 

Ayana ng gustong sabihin ni Jongin sa nobyo pero nanatiling tikom ang bibig niya.

Naguluhan si Kyungsoo, “Sorry? Sorry saan, Jongin?”

“Sa lahat-lahat.” Hinagkan ni Jongin ang temple ni Kyungsoo at nag-buntong-hininga. 

Narinig nilang may nag-fake cough sa harap nila. Isang babae na may kasamang batang lalaki. Naka-ismid ito sa kanila at tinakpan ang mata ng bata whom they assumed na anak niya. 

Tinulak ni Kyungsoo palayo si Jongin nang marahan at medyo umusog ito palayo. Sumimangot naman si Jongin dito at hinawakan niya kaliwang kamay ng nobyo. Pinag-lock niya ito at hinalikan naman ang pisngi ni Kyungsoo. “Pabayaan mo siya. Inggit lang siya kasi wala siyang ka-PDA.” Bulong niya pa rito.

Tumingin si Kyungsoo sa mga mata ni Jongin at ngumiti. Inilapit niya ang mukha niya sa nobyo at bumulong. “Jongin, magbayad ka na kay manong. Malapit na tayo sa Alimall.”

Doon lang na-realize ni Jongin na hindi pa pala sila nagbabayad ng pamasahe nila. Tumingin siya sa paligid at nakita niyang pa-liko na sila galing P.Tuazon. Tumingin siya sa reflection ni Manong Driver na ikinagulat niya dahil ang sama ng tingin nito sa kanila. Hindi dahil ang landi nila sa jeep niya, o dahil homophobic si Manong. 

Kundi dahil hindi pa sila nagbabayad.

Napangiti si Kyungsoo nang kumalas si Jongin sa pagkakaholding-hands nila para kumuha ng barya galing sa wallet niya. 

Mahal na mahal niya talaga si Jongin. At alam niyang ganoon rin ang nararamdaman ng nobyo niya para sa kanya.

Ang sarap lang na mas matapang na sila pareho para sa mga mapang-husgang tao na meron sa komunidad nila. Ang sarap lang sa pakiramdam na kahit merong mga dadating na unos sa relasyon nila, alam niyang kasama naman niya si Jongin. 

Para sa kanya, sapat na yun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sad to say, pero hanggang dito na lang ~muna~ ang kwento ni Jongin at Kyungsoo bilang church mates. Sobrang nagpapasalamat ako sainyong lahat na mga sumubaybay sa kwento nila. Napamahal din ako sa kanila dahil ito yung unang AU ko na Filipino language ang ginamit ko. Mas napahayag ko ang tema at emosyon na mga gusto kong i-express through this story. Hanggang sa uulitin! Mahal ko kayo!


End file.
